Technological Exploits -Alternate Ending-
by Wolfsalvo
Summary: Wolf had just started to get his life back to normal, when suddenly a secret governmental agency comes and turns his world upside down again, literally. The difference now, is Wolf must work while also fulfilling a monumentous task that serves a purpose for both worlds, but is he up for the challenge of a lifetime? Sequel to Cerinia's Visitor, Reviews welcomed, enjoy...
1. Practiced Observation

**Chapter 1: Practiced Observation**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

_**BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…**_

_** THUNK!**_

"…" I yawned as I let my hand fall from the top of my alarm clock, and I started to push myself up off my bed. When I was on my knees, I rolled backwards and was sitting on my bed with my back against the wall. I stretched my shoulders out as I rolled my neck around, easing the tension that had built up through-out the night after my workouts. It was a month after I had returned back to Earth, but this time it was permanent. I had fooled around with the device, but no matter what I did to it, it no longer yielded any results.

When I felt a jerk in my shoulder, along with the satisfying sound of a loud crack noise, I eased my arms down as I sighed, and rubbed the back of my neck. I swung my feet over the edge of my bed, and I stood up. I turned towards the bathroom that was connected to my room, and I was feeling excited as I closed the door behind me.

_ Now that it is finally a month after my disappearance, everybody will ease off of watching me, and I can finally get out and go shoot the blasters I have. But today will also be the last time for a while, since school is starting tomorrow…_

I looked over at myself in the mirror as I passed it, and I saw my hair was all bunched up in one place, and spiked on the other side. Chuckling quietly, I started to strip off my clothes, starting with my shirt. _I feel like a hot shower today… yesterday it was cold._

When the last article of clothing was off my body, I turned around briefly and flickered the life switch to my radio on, before I got into my tub and started to shower. As the water began flowing, it was first icy cold, which caused me to shiver as I laid a hand on the tiled wall. When the water began to heat up some more, I looked down and saw the old scar that covered my side. Looking up slightly, I looked over my arm, and watched as the water slid down the skin over my arm, and other blaster scar.

"Me and my battle scars… heh." I said out loud to myself. It wasn't like anyone else was going to hear me, considering how I had the music blaring inside the small bathroom. The water was soothing as it steamed around my body, leaving me in a state oblivious to the outside world. Memories began to flash through my head, as they usually did when I was in such a relaxed state. A blue fox running through a forest, the hover vehicles, and the image that awed, and scared me the most; a Cerinian tank on fire as a massive shot burst from the front of its gun. Every time I thought about it, my mind obscured certain parts of it, and highlighted other parts of it; in this case, the way the fire curled in the air and spiked away erratically around the canons exit barrel as the blaster shell left it.

Shaking my head slightly, I grabbed some soap, and began to clean myself, very well anticipating my outing with a blaster rifle and pistol…

…

I finished securing the blaster to the side of my quad, and I grabbed a pair of cut-off gloves, and quickly slid them on. The gloves were a solid black color, and left my fingertips exposed, making it easier to feel things while leaving my hands free to grab hazardous stuff; such as glass, hot things, sharp metal, and the occasional crash landing.

"What are those you got there?" I looked over my shoulder as I grabbed the other glove, and saw a tall man in a black trench coat looking over my shoulder and at the blaster rifle.

I turned around and slid my glove on and began to fasten it as I said, "Just a prop for this video me and a friend of mine are doing."

"A prop huh? Well, it sure looks interesting, mind if I see it?" The man asked.

"Sorry, but firstly, I can't let anyone else touch them, strictly because they were hard to make, and secondly, I need to get going." I replied as I lifted my leg up and sat down on my quad. I reached for ignition, but the man put his hand down on top of my handle bar, and I felt myself bristle.

"Take your hand _off_ my gear, _sir_!" I nearly snarled out, and the man drew his hand away rather quickly. As soon as my anger was gone, I felt ashamed, and looked the other way as he spoke.

"Why the hostility?"

I sighed as I shook my head and said, "I don't trust strangers, all for good reasons." And before he could reply, I clicked the ignition, and stomped down on the accelerator, leaving the tall man, literally, in my dust. I reached down as I was driving, and slid a pair of sunglasses out from one of the pockets along the side of my quad, and quickly slipped them on. I reached a attentive hand down, and felt the cold alloy of the blaster rifle, and I shook my head as I set my hand back down on the handlebars…

**(Agent's P.O.V.)**

"_**Keep a close eye on him; do not let him leave your sight for too long… we are sending reinforcements to your current coordinates."**_

"Roger… I'm on the move." I replied before I hung up my personalized, and secure, blackberry curve. **(A.N.: Yes, I have one XD)**

I walked over, and quickly entered the standard issue vehicle used my all agents, and as I started the engine, the V8 supercharge engine silently rumbled to life. Without wasting any time, I quickly stepped on the accelerator, and was racing down the street at a meager speed of seventy miles per hour. Flicking a few switches, a holographic map was overlaid on my windshield, and I could see the tracker I had put onto the kids handlebars was just five miles ahead of me. I clicked another button, and a scroll text formed in the bottom left hand side of my projection screen, and it read: **Interception time~ 4 minutes. Threat level~ minor.**

Clicking another switch, I saw a picture appear on the screen that my contact lenses had snapped when I had been observing the Blaster. "Cross match with known database's." I said out loud, and soon, the computer in the vehicle began to scroll through hundreds of pictures a second. When it beeped, I glanced over, and saw a similar looking rifle, and I said, "Report search."

**"**_**Crowd control assault rifle variant armament. Commonly used among many Cerinian guards and various mercenary groups. Threat level~ Aqua.**_**" **The onboard computer announced. I nodded to myself as I pulled my vehicle over on the road, and I hit a button, and I heard a pop at the back of the vehicle. Stepping out, I turned around and walked to the back of the black sedan.

I lifted the back hatch, and reached inside and grabbed a IGS handheld, which also stood for Intelligence Gathering Snitch. Turning towards the forest, I began to run quickly, and quietly, and I saw the tracks from his quad.

…

**"You damn near killed me… but now, I'm the one controlling you instead." **The kid said as he was aiming the Blaster pistol at a tree he had scorched with the crowd controller assault rifle. I readjusted the tiny satellite device, and aimed the microphone at him the best I could while remaining concealed behind a large bush. I pushed the ear bud firmly into my ear, and I grunted as static played over the audio as he shot the blaster. The high pitched noise left my head ringing, but I didn't let that bother me as I kept on my target.

'**Answer your phone! BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Answer your ph-' "Hello?"**

Readjusting my satellite, I tried to get into the phone call conversation, but I couldn't tap into it with my small field sized IGS.

**"Sure… meet me at my place so I can get my motorcycle… I'm on my quad… Alright, see you soon."**

I ducked as my target spun around and started to secure his guns to his quad. I reached a hand up, and clicked a button on my IGS, "Target is returning home… I repeat, vacant the target zone."

**"**_**Roger, return to base for further assignments…**_**"**

When I heard the radio click off, I started to compress my IGS as I heard the kids' quad rev up, and it started to grow silent in the distance. _He is someone else's target now…_

**A.N.: Hello everyone, and welcome, to the alternate ending of the REAL Technological Exploits! The changes are minor in chapter 15, and the real changes start occurring in chapter 16. For all my old readers, you can choose to reread all this, or skip right to the end of 15!**


	2. Free Filler

**Chapter 2: Free Filler**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I pulled my quad into its small little area, and as I jumped off, I saw Strike leaning over the railing on my porch. I stood up and pulled the blaster weapons from their locations, and I ran up the stairs. Strike looked at them with envy as he said, "You couldn't have taken me with you to shoot those?"

Grabbing the doorknob, I opened the door and placed them right inside next to the shoe rack and said, "Nope, you know why too…"

Strike started to walk down the stairs as I closed the door, and I quickly followed him, and entered his car as he said, "So you're sure you're fully functional and ready to do things by yourself again now?"

"I was sure as soon as I wasn't coughing up blood, but you guys were scared I was going to disappear again…" I said back.

"Hey, we were the ones with the babysitting duty… and we weren't enjoying ourselves most the time…" Strike said, even though he was smiling. I looked out the mirror, and towards the racing buildings. I sighed as I leaned further back into my seat, and closed my eyes.

"I wonder how it felt to drive the hover cars they had… and how they worked." I said when I reopened my eyes, a few minutes later. I sat up a little more when I saw we were approaching the diner.

Strike sighed as he looked in his rear view mirror, and he shifted into a lower gear. I looked in my side view mirror and saw a black sedan, and I asked, "What is the matter?"

He tossed his hand into the air as he huffed, "This guy has been riding on my bumper for the past mile… and I don't want to get in an accident when I don't have the money to fix my car."

"Then why don't you just let him pass?" I asked as I looked through the back of the car and towards the black tinted windows of the sedan. Strike decelerated even more, and then I felt his car turn slightly, and I looked forward and saw him pulling into a parking space. Turning back forward, I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the door as soon as the car had stopped moving…

**(Sake's P.O.V.)**

"Did you get that?" I nodded as I set the camera down and moved towards the back of the hollowed out sedan. I sat down near a computer terminal and logged into a network dedicated to my particular system of the government. I focused on the monitor as I began to type in info, unaware that I was starting to mumble to myself, "Wolf… click here… transfer… and search."

I watched as pictures began to rush down the screen, and I leaned back as Ed called from the driver seat, "We got audio, get on the headset and mark anything of importance… the targets voice is lighter, and his friend is nicknamed Strike…"

"Got it." I called out to him as I slid my chair over to another station in the sedan, and pulled a headset on and over my ears, and I grabbed a pen and paper and put it onto the small desk in front of me. I set the timer and recording selection on, and their voices started to play through my headset.

_"…Just gotta understand me Strike, they were just like us, just more advanced…hold on…"_ Wolf said. I heard sound coming closer through the headset, and I looked over and saw Ed had come to the back as well, and was typing on the previous monitor I had occupied. I looked back down at the paper as I heard Strike saying something.

_"Well ok… but what about them? We call ourselves humans… what are they?"_

Wolf sighed as something clinked near him, _"They call themselves Cerinians I believe… but I'm not to sure…"_ I glanced up and saw the timer read forty-five seconds, so I made a small dash on the paper before I wrote down, '0:43'.

_"What about that one girl you fell in love with?"_ Wolf's friend said, with what sounded like a hint of amusement.

Wolf scoffed as something loud thudded against the table, he must've lowered his voice since the mic didn't pick up what he said next without difficulty, _"Firstly, I didn't fall in love with anyone… secondly, you know her name, so use it."_

_ "Well, if that was true, then why did you suddenly get so defensive about… what's her name… Krystal? The blue fox who you carry around in a locket with you constantly…" _My eyes widened, and I quickly jotted down another note as I looked at the time, '1:26-1:40, Governors daughter mentioned.'

I took off the headset and set it down on the table, but I left the recorder on. I turned towards Ed and said, "There is enough information from what they talked about already, he is green for taking in…" It looked like Ed was about to protest, "He met the Governors daughter on Cerinia…"

Ed shut his mouth as he nodded, and he returned to typing on the computer. I leaned back as I brought my hands up and rubbed my tired eyes, "You're eventually going to get caught playing that game by someone stricter than I Ed…"

"Then why don't you play it…" Ed said.

I sighed as I stood up and walked over to him before kneeling down, "…Yeah, just like how you got Phil addicted to this… this…"

"It's called World of Warcraft." He said.

Making my way past him, I said, "still not interested, just be prepared to leave when our target does…"

…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I grabbed my blasters from the front door as I made my way past the living room, and up the stairs and to my room. When I opened my door, I stepped in, but it felt different than when I had left this morning. _It… it feels like someone has been in here… and is it me, or does it look cleaner?_

"Mom, were you in my room!?" I yelled out my open door. I set my blasters down on my bed and walked out into the hallway as my mom called back up from downstairs, "No one was in your room honey!"

_But it sure feels like it…_

I walked back into my room before I pushed it, letting it close as I walked further into my room, and took off my over shirt. I sighed loudly as I gripped a blaster and took it over to my dresser, and hid it underneath it. When I felt something cold brush over the top of my hand, I froze before I slowly grabbed it. The cold thing felt round and solid, and when I pulled, it fell lightly into my hand. Pulling my hand out from under my dresser, I saw it was silver, had a few indentions near it.

While I was looking at it, I heard a quiet, but audible to my ears, whirring noise. I turned around, and I saw a tiny reflection in the corner of my room, nearest to my door. Walking over, I reached up, and grabbed another small silver device. This time, it had a short of bulge in it, and I looked at the device closer, and came to the assumption it was a type of camera. I took it over and placed it next to my TV, _Strike must've had Rocket put those in here while we went to the diner… sneaky little bugger…_

Lying the devices down on my desk, I walked over to my desk, and placed a newspaper over them before setting my over shirt down on top of it. I shook my head as I went over, and laid down on my bed so I could go to sleep. _It is _WAY_ too early to go to sleep, but I don't want to be late on my first day back to school…_

Closing my eyes, I let myself slowly drift off to sleep, so I wouldn't have to do nothing until ten at night to sleep…

**A.N.: Oh GAWD! To think I used to write chapters this short!**


	3. Requested Presence

**Chapter 3: Requested Presence**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Yawning and stretching was how I always woke up now, but with school starting within an hour, I got up to fulfill the required tasks to get ready. I had taken a shower the previous night, so I only needed to brush my teeth, get dressed, and eat, and then I would get out of here. Trudging towards the bathroom, I grabbed a pile of clothes from my dresser and held back another yawn.

After I entered the bathroom, I closed the door and began to get dressed into the clothes I had brought in with me, and I hobbled over towards the sink at the same time. When I slid my shirt over my head, I grabbed my toothbrush, applied the toothpaste, and began to brush my teeth. _So, today will be fast if everything goes as planned, and it should, the school bully doesn't show up on the first days of school, so that possibility is safe. Teachers don't give homework for the first week, along with them being lazy. That only leaves dealing with all the new kids, and those that heard about me going missing. _

Leaving the bathroom, I grabbed my backpack, and exited my room, but not before grabbing a special locket off from my table next to the door. I slid it into my pocket as I closed my bedroom door, and turned around and started to make my way down the stairs. When I reached the foot of the stairs, I dropped my backpack off near the door and walked towards the kitchen. It was empty, save for a few spiders near the ceiling I was too scared to kill.

Grabbing a box of cereal, I slid it onto the counter as I grabbed a bowl, and then some milk from the fridge. Mixing all these ingredients together, I created a magical potion I like to call breakfast, boring breakfast style.

When I everything was back where it belonged, I took my bowl of cereal over to the table and sat down, and began to eat. _So Strike is going to be here in ten minutes, which would leave us with twenty-five minutes to get to school. Well, I can always just argue it is better than walking, even though I would still prefer to be there later than that._

Sliding my bowl onto the counter next to the sink, I saw I still had five minutes until Strike was here, so I chose to just wash the bowl and spoon instead of just leaving it. _I wonder how Krystal and her family are doing… it has to be better for them. I just hope nothing happened to them after I left…_

_ …I guess I will never truly know…_ setting the bowl in the drainer, I started for the front door as I popped my knuckles. I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder as I opened the door, and when I closed it, I pulled extra hard so the lock would snap shut without me needing to check on it.

Just as I turned around, I saw Strike pull up, and I smiled as he honked his horn. Walking down and towards his car, I grinned as I shook my head slightly; _I wonder if Krystal still goes to school…_

* * *

I walked into class and sat down at a desk near the windows of the classroom, and looked around, and saw I was one of the first few inside the classroom. Besides the teacher, there were four other guys, along with three girls. The girls had already formed a huddle around where I suspected they would be sitting, but the guys were like me, spread out and away from them. I turned back towards the window, and saw many of the tardy students still walking up to the campus entrances, but then I saw a sight that made me stiffen like a board; the school jocks, or school bully group, was coming to school.

Looking back forward, I could see all the past encounters I had endured from them, all of them being too disturbing to put into words. I had been pummeled like a human punching bag, shoved into lockers _way_ too small for me, or way to big, but smellier than a gym room. And I didn't bother trying to fight, since the one time I saw a kid actually fight back, he was sent to a hospital.

With a little effort, I looked back outside just as the bell rang, and I saw a few black sedans pull into the school parking lot, and as a dozen men in black suits exited the vehicles, I couldn't help but chuckle softly, _it's an army of lawyers…_

"Good morning class, I trust you all came prepared, today, since this is the beginning of a new school year, we will begin with you all getting to know each other." Most of the class groaned, and I would have also, if the yawn I was issuing hadn't interrupted me…

**(Mark's P.O.V.)**

_Step one, secure entrance to the school, complete._ I looked back, and saw four of my squad guarding the door, two on each side of the hallway. Looking back forward, I jerked my head towards the intersection near the office, and four more of my squad broke off and each stood near a corner of the hallway. _Step two, main hallway is secured._

Walking into the school office, I saw it was filled with students, but my remaining three squad mates and I walked through them, and when we reached the counter, one of the office ladies looked up at me and said, "No glasses indoors sir."

"We are looking for a student that goes by the name, Wolf." I said, ignoring what she had previously said. She looked up at me, and didn't seem she would answer, so I reached in my coat, not bothering to hide the desert eagle under my coat as her eyes widened, and I pulled out my identification and let it fall open. "This is a matter of security… time is of the essence."

She backed away and walked around a corner to somewhere else behind the office rooms' view, and I slid my identification back into my jacket. I looked beside me, and saw the other three men of my squad were facing away from me, and the surrounding students had formed a circle away from us.

Once the lady was back, she held a paper out, and as I took it, she went back to helping the students, though I could see her keep glancing in my direction. I turned around, and started to walk towards the exit when I looked down, and saw a map of the school, and a path was shown towards a circled class from the office.

After we had exited the office, I turned and led my men down the hallway towards the classroom forty-eight. _Step three, location of the target acquired with a soon arrival time._

I stopped in front of a doorway, and I pointed at either side of it, and two of my men stood on either sides of it. I grabbed the door handle, and when I pulled it open, I heard all noise cease from within, and I walked in, along with my last man. In front of us was a bunch of teens who held papers in their hands, "How can I help you two gentlemen?"

Looking over, I saw the teacher had asked the question, so I turned back towards the classroom and said in a loud and authorative voice, "The student by the name of Wolf is required to come with us."

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

_ M-Me!?_

I was still sitting down by the time he called for me again, but I couldn't believe it as I was still staring at the men who now seemed more like something out of a government movie than lawyers. He spoke again, and this time, I didn't yield to sitting down, "Wolf, you are ordered to come with us…"

When I stood up, many of the students that didn't know me yet looked towards me, and I felt like I was in a spotlight as I walked up to the front of the classroom, and stood in front of the man. He looked down at me through his black tinted glasses, and he turned around and said, "Follow us…"

**(Mark's P.O.V.)**

_ Step four, package has been acquired. _When we were outside, we continued to walk, and my two men fell in behind us, flanking Wolf on either side. I tapped the side of my glasses, and a camera activated on one of my other men, and was facing Wolf, so now I had a visual on him on my glasses.

"Why do you _require_ me?" Wolf asked as we neared the intersection. The other four men of my squad joined us, and wolf now had six men behind him.

"We require you to fulfill a special task… one that is in fact only suited to be performed from you from your knowledge." I said, and walked through the front doors of the school. I continued on towards our sedans, _Step five in progress, transport package back to base…_

"What kind of knowledge? I'm not the smartest of my entire school if that is what you think." He answered, just as I had expected. It would be dangerous to just toss around words out here where it is unsecure, but I'm sure a single name wouldn't be to damaging… to us.

I took off my glasses before I cast my piercing blue gaze back at Wolf, which made him shiver, and I said, "Cerinia…" I turned back forward and slid my glasses back on.

Wolf coughed slightly by the time we reached our transportation, and he said in a quiet voice, "I don't know what you are talking about…"

Shutting the sedans door behind me, I got into a seat that would enable me to watch Wolf as we drove to our next destination. "I won't answer any more questions… it is best for you to save your breath…"

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Red lights were going off all around my head as I tried to figure out how he knew about Cerinia. From what I knew, I had been the first and only human to go to Cerinia and back… and I had destroyed the only machines, on accident. _I hope he only somehow heard of it by accident… I would be over if he knew about Krystal!_

I looked outside, and I saw trees racing by, but I felt a sting in my shoulder, and I looked over quickly, and saw the man retracting a needle from my arm. "W-What… did you… d-do…?" I asked as I suddenly began to feel drowsy. I tried to fight it, but it was a losing battle as I began to slump back into my seat, which began to feel a lot comfier than when I had entered the sedan. I looked up at the man, and all I saw was his blank expression as blackness began to envelop my vision, and my heart rate started to slow down…

**(Mark's P.O.V.)**

_ Impressive… not even I can withstand the knock out medicine that well…_ I thought as I looked back forward, and nodded to the driver in the rear view mirror. We began to drive all the more faster, and I leaned back into my chair…

* * *

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I slowly opened my eyes, and I was greeted by a dog's muzzle moving over me. The fur was long and white on the underside, and from what I could see, it was orange along the sides. I felt my hands on a table, and then I started to hear something, though I couldn't hear exactly what. _W… Where am I?_

Someone began to feel near my pocket, and I bolted at the contact, but all that accomplished was scaring the now visibly hominoid husky, and making me land on the floor… the cold hard floor. I groaned as I rubbed my head, but I used my other hand to quickly reach in my pocket and snatch the locket from it. I put it under my chest and held it firmly as I looked up and saw the husky looking at me from over the table.

An electric jolt ran through me as we continued to look at each other, and I said, "Y-You're… a Cerinian…?"

"That I am… but the question is, how did you know so easily…?" The husky said quizzically…


	4. Unexpected News

**Chapter 4: Unexpected news**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

"I visited Cerinia more of by a chance, rather than of my own free will…" I said as I continued to look at the Leo, the husky that was across the table from me. I was holding the locket firmly in my hands, which were resting on the table.

"How did you get to Cerinia?"

I chuckled as I scratched the side of my face gently and said, "I was playing a game in a forest with some friends when I tripped and whacked my head on the ground. I think I landed on this metal circular device during my fall, but I passed out, and when I woke up, I was in a similar clearing to the one I had passed out in…"

Leo nodded his head as one of his ears rotated until it was facing behind him, and I saw someone enter the room. His ear turned back towards me as he asked, "Did you interact with any of the denizens of Cerinia, and how did you get back?"

"First, can all Cerinians read minds?" I asked as the man that had entered slid a folder of paperwork in front of Leo before walking away. Leo chuckled loudly as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He shook his head as he opened the folder, all the while never losing the grin that had plastered on his muzzle.

He looked up at me before looking back at the papers in his hands, and he said, "No, in fact, only a single Cerinian is known to have telepathy, which means I know where you were on Cerinia. You met Krystal, did you not?"

I nodded my head slowly as I accepted the fact that I ended up attracting the attention of the only telepath on the entire planet. The husky nodded once more as he looked back down at the papers, and said, "The reports show that you are in possession of two laser weapons at your home. Is that correct as well?"

Nodding once more, he asked another question, "Why are those in your possession, and what happened while you were on Cerinia?"

I scratched the top of my shoulder as I said, "I got those rifles after I asked the governor to let me have them… along with wanting the pistol like one since that one nearly killed me." Leo looked at me skeptically as I added, "A rebel leader by the name of William shot me in my side with it… a miniature revolt or rebellion occurred while I was there… I was fighting to protect Krystal and her family."

"Well now… that explains a lot…" Leo said as he scratched his chin. "What about your wound… may I see it?"

"May I take off my shirt to show you?" I asked which he accepted with a nod. Standing up, I pulled my shirt up and over my head, and I pointed at my side and said, "This one was caused by Williams' pistol blaster… and this one was caused by another rebel who had gotten me in when I started to shoot in their ranks." I pointed at my shoulder to show him the second wound. It was then that I pointed at my other arm, and said with a grin, "After I flicked off one of the police hounds at the edge of the forest, I received this one…"

Leo grinned widely as I put my shirt back on, and he said, "You seem to be quite a trooper for a civilian… I'm sure any other person would've died from that much abuse."

"I see you have my medical records right there," I said as I pointed towards the folder in his hands, which he now closed swiftly, "Look in those, and you will see I nearly did die."

He ignored the comment, but the grin had vanished from his muzzle as he asked, "May I see the locket that is in your possession?"

My own smile fell as I shrunk back and away from the table. I brought my hands closer to my body as I started to avoid eye contact, and he added, "I need to confirm it is just a locket, and not something else. You need to open it so I can see what is on the inside, or I will need to confiscate it, permanently."

_Not really much choice is it…_

I sighed as I brought my hand up to the table, and I played with the latch fore lonely as I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, and when I opened my eyes, I opened the locket; and a holographic picture of Krystal popped up. After the picture solidified and stop shimmering, I could see Leo stiffen through the image of Krystal, but he soon relaxed and chuckled softly.

He stood up, and he started to walk towards the door as he said softly, "I will be back… make yourself comfortable…"

**(Leo's P.O.V.)**

Walking out of the room, I started to walk down the hallway, towards my office so I could make a call to the human general. _Diplomatic relationships grow tenser as the days drag on… these humans don't know how to negotiate, or they refuse to make it beneficial for both parties. Yet, this child, Wolf, managed to become a close friend with Cerinia's leaders own daughter… maybe there is a hope after all…_

Stepping into my office, I walked around my desk and sat down as I grabbed the old fashioned communications device from off the table. I dialed a four digit number, and I heard the phone ring a few times before a voice said through the earpiece, _"What do you have Leo?"_

"I think the child may be a suitable candidate for your planets diplomat General."

_"We already _have _a diplomat Leo; we have no need for another, let alone a child."_

I rubbed my temple as I said calmly, "General, the diplomat your government selected gets nowhere… I'm also allowed to select a candidate since I'm _Cerinia's _diplomat for the interplanetary diplomacy."

_"But you do not have the authorization to select who goes over."_

I groaned loudly as I felt like hanging up the blasted phone, but I refrained, for the sake of peace between our planets, "General, this child has a deeper relationship with Cerinia's government than your diplomat of five weeks…"

The line was quiet for a few seconds after I said that, and then I heard him say quietly, with a tone I had grown to dislike, for it basically said 'tread carefully', _"He has one week to improve relationships between our two worlds, if that fails, we go back to my diplomats."_

Silently I cheered inside my mind, but I calmly said, "Agreed general… will his parents be notified, or should I do it?"

_"That will be for my side to do… you may go ahead and start preparing him for his first task…"_ and before I could reply, I heard a click through the phone line, and I sighed as I hung up as well. I looked at my clock, and saw it wasn't even noon yet… which meant it was around two on Cerinia… two A.M.

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I was resting my head against the table top when I heard the door open again, and when I looked up, I noticed it was Leo. He seemed a little down, but when he spoke I didn't realize anything unusual, "Well Wolf… I got good news, and bad news…" he looked up at my eyes as he said, "The bad news is you won't be going home for a week or so… but the good news is both good and bad."

He coughed lightly as he said, "You are to be the diplomat to find a similar standing point that both humans and Cerinians have that will enable us to live in piece… the bad news, you only have a week to do it."

I nodded my head slowly, and I waited until I was sure he was finished before I said, "That would all be good news, except when I came back, the device I used got destroyed…"

Leo chuckled softly, and the gin returned to his face as he said, "That's the thing… we have two separate devices in this facility, but, the one you used, we had no idea it was out there… this part of your government seems to be the only one to have this technology, courtesy of Cerinians. Unfortunately, the devices are so dangerous to produce, that we only have two on each planet… it is a frightening prospect to know that somehow, someone made a third one without our knowing…"

Leaning forward, smiled brightly as I asked, "When do I start?" _I can go see Krystal again!_

"Firstly, we need to get you a handler, so when you _do_ go to Cerinia, you're not just wondering around aimlessly." Leo said as he motioned for me to get up. When I did, I made sure to slide the locket into my pocket, and I followed him out the door.


	5. Duty Switch

**Chapter 5: Duty Switch**

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

Standing inside the 'throne room' as the _humans_ called it, I stood and watched as the 'diplomat from the planet Earth stepped forward and took out a notebook. The one time I had seen what was inside of it, I was stunned to say the least, we spoke the same language, yet I couldn't understand anything that was written in it. Bringing myself back to the present matter at hand, the diplomat raised his head as he said, "I come to your court royal court today to inform you that I will be being replaced by another diplomat. It will be a day or two until they arrive, but I bid you a good day, and may you look over our proposal while the new diplomat transfers…"

He turned around, and when he began to walk away, I could only scoff, but I was quickly cut off by my mother as she raised a hand, but kept a neutral face as she kept facing the retreating man. _If only he I could've read his mind during the stay, then I definitely would have trusted him more… probably._ The doors closed behind the human, and I looked towards my mother and asked, "How again, did humans arrive on Cerinia? I thought there weren't any more machines?"

"Krystal, dear… I don't know… nor does your father."

I sighed as I looked over at him, and then I turned away and started to walk towards a doorway, "I'll be in my room if I'm needed… I want to relax before I'm forced to meet the other diplomat…"

"Alright dear… just please be ready for anything…" My father called out as he slumped into his chair…

* * *

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Walking alongside the Cerinian, we were walking towards an area where he has said the 'handlers' waited for any task they were required to perform. I looked and looked out the window the tunnel we were walking through, and I could see the rocky terrain in the distance as I asked, "Exactly _how_ far are we underground?"

He looked over at me briefly as he said, "I believe the commander of this facility mentioned it being somewhere around the depth of a skyscrapers height… but he never elaborated, so I do not know."

I whistled as I fathomed the amount of digging it must've taken to make such a large facility underground, and a huge one like this too. _At least I know where my dad's tax dollars were going now…_

Looking back over at Leo, I asked, "How come you're the only Cerinian here?"

"Your government believes it best to keep as little of my people off of your planet… to ensure nothing bad happens, or to minimize the chance of something happening." He said as we continued to walk, "May I ask what preference of a handler you would like to have while on your stay on Cerinia?"

Nodding, I looked down as I singled out the traits I would need with me the best I could, "I will need someone that is strong, smart, and calm under all circumstances. They must at least know how to spot trouble in a crowd… last time I ended up being a target by a prick as I was walking around Iris…"

Leo also nodded as he brought a hand up to his chin, and his eyes glazed over temporarily with thought. When he looked up and at me, he smiled as he said, "I know just the person… his name is Tyler, and I believe he is what you would call, a _seal_?"

"A Navy seal!?" I said in shock. _An actual Navy seal as my personal bodyguard!? That… is… SICK!_ I couldn't help but smile as Leo nodded, and I looked back forward with a new eagerness clenching my gut.

"Um… I know now isn't the best of times, but I need to inform you, when you are on Cerinia, you are not to communicate with Krystal or her family in _any_ way." I looked over as I felt my mouth hang drop open, "It is to ensure that your… _relationship_ doesn't interfere with negotiations. We will provide for you the attire to conceal your identity, though you will look like a mercenary. Will you be alright with these arrangements?"

"No!" I shook my head vigorously, but then I thought about it deeper, "…Well… I will need a gun myself if I'm to look like a mercenary…"

"I'm sure I can have that arranged, Wolf." Leo said as he opened the door, and we entered, and saw a bunch of people lounging about in a room.

When we stopped inside the doorway, Leo held my shoulder as he said, "Tyler. Please step forward." I watched as I buff but lean looking man stood up from a couch, and approached us. From a rough estimation, I guessed he was around six foot, give or take a few inches. "You are being assigned to young Wolf here as a handler and guardian… you will need to get him the outfit so he looks like a mercenary, so he can keep his identity concealed from the princess of Cerinia… they know each other." Leo added as Tyler gave me a strange look.

Holding out my hand, I said, "Wolf… nice to meet you Tyler."

He gripped my hand briefly and said, "Like-wise… now then, what kind of work do you have on Cerinia kid?"

Before I could answer, Leo cut in and said, "This is the new diplomat… he will require protection… and one of your races weapons."

When Tyler looked at me curiously, I shrugged my shoulders as I said, "Last time I was on Cerinia, I needed one when I didn't have one." He looked away from me and back at Leo as he nodded, and soon, we were back out the door, and I was following Tyler. "So where are we going?"

"First, we need to get you suited up… secondly, we will visit the armory. Any preference in a gun?"

I smiled as I thought about it, but all I said was, "Something strong… but not small like a pistol. I want something that is accurate also… maybe a shotgun?"

Tyler chuckled softly as he looked back at me and looked me over, "Can you even shoot a shotgun without falling over?"

"Hey, I have been to a gun range a fair amount." I said a bit defensively, even though he did have a point; I would probably fall over from the recoil.

"Maybe we will just get you an assault rifle, though I will let it be automatic."

* * *

I was standing in front of a mirror, and looking myself over. I wore green cameo pants with a black army jacket. I had a military style full helmet, which covered everything except my eyes, but for that, I had a pair of black tinted goggles resting on the top of my helmet. Over my shoulder, the light assault rifle's barrel was sticking up. on my feet I also wore black military boots. I saw Tyler step behind me and look in the mirror as well, and I said, "Now I really do look like a mercenary…"

Tyler held a combat knife out to me, which I took along the hilt and strapped to my waist where he had shown me beforehand. He patted my shoulder as he began to walk away, and he said, "We should get going… we are expected at the teleportation room soon."

Stepping back and away from the mirror, I walked with him, and before we walked out of the door, he grabbed his rifle from the wall, and we were soon on our way. I looked out and behind me, and I saw a few of people in scientist coats looking at me weirdly, so I faced back forward, and I saw even more people staring at me. _I know I'm supposed to look like this as a simple disguise, but maybe we overdid it… well, I overdid it._

We arrived at a pair of sliding metal doors, and when we stepped into the room, it felt frigid cold. I would have shivered, had it not been for the sole fact that I enjoyed the cold more than the heat.

Tyler stopped behind a man and said in a loud and calm voice, "We are here for as assigned, sir! Ready to be transferred whenever you are, sir!"

The man turned around slowly, and looked us both over as he nodded, "Ah, yes… good to see you boys have finally arrived. We have just entered the final preparation stage for the machines, but please, go step onto the platform, and we will transfer you in approximately," he looked down at his watch, "one minute thirty-two seconds."

Tyler nodded, and I followed behind him until we were stepping onto a large circular platform. When we faced back towards the man, he flicked a few switches, and then the air began to buzz and I could see balls of electricity literally forming a sphere around us.

I looked over towards Tyler, and I saw he had closed his eyes, and then there was a painfully bright blast, and then I felt myself moving extremely fast, but almost like I wasn't moving at all. I fell to the ground on my knees as the light disappeared, and I rubbed my eyes, "AURGG! What in the _hell_!?"

Removing my hands from my eyes, I blinked a few times, and slowly, my vision started to come back, and hands found their way onto my shoulders. "Are you alright kid?"

Shaking my head, I slowly stood up as I could see our surroundings, and I saw Cerinian scientists, and I said in a quiet voice, "Last time I did that, there wasn't a bright ass flash… that hurt…"

"Thought u knew to close your eyes… anyways, let's get going so that the other diplomat can return to Earth." Tyler said, and I followed him off of the platform and towards a Cerinian. When we drew closer, the Cerinian smiled slightly, but I could tell from how frigid the tail of it was, that it was anything but pleased. "We are here to relieve the current diplomat of Earth of his duties… may you escort us to his position?"

The Cerinian nodded as she said, "Right this way…"

Tyler faced me as he said, "From here on out, don't say a word unless I give you the go… I will give you a pen and paper so you can communicate. You will be given one hour every day to explore Iris, but you will be required to stay in marked areas, which we will discuss later. Also, I will be with you at all times, and if I'm not, I will be at the HQ filing out reports and helping to find ways for the negotiations to run smoother than usually. Are we clear?"

Nodding my head, I noticed the Cerinian's ears were facing towards us, _Ha… little eavesdropper… though I would do that also if I could…_

…

We finally stepped out of the building, which I was left to guess was larger than the one back on Earth, but that was alright with me. I sighed as I smiled within my helmet, and I looked up, and saw the twin moons high above in the sky, _now that was one hell of a long walk_. I rubbed my neck through my fabric clothing, and I looked back down as I heard a silently audible humming noise, and saw one of those hover cars approaching.

After the vehicle had stopped its forward motion, a single male human stepped out, and he was carrying a briefcase. As he drew closer, I could see the scowl on his face, and venom in his eyes. He stood at a stout five foot eight, and he said, "About time you two got here… I'm sick of this planet and their cursed smelly animals. Good luck on trying to break through to that royal family… they were a royal pain in my ass!"

_You ungrateful, selfish, rude jerk!_ I stepped over, and I went to punch him in the jaw. I was halfway into the punch, and he saw it, and he jerked away as he flinched, but I felt my arm restrained from behind with a simple hold. Looking behind me, I saw the calm eyes of Tyler standing there, and looking at me with a firm warning. I gestured towards the other diplomat, and Tyler said, "Leave it Wolf… it wouldn't do good for you to start a fight as soon as we got here…"

He let my arm go, and I was tempted to go back at that other diplomat, but I had to restrain myself, least Tyler do it. I watched as the other diplomat walked by me, and he said, "Good _dog_."

_Oh… I should so give him something to remember me by… and not for insulting Krystal and her family._ I tilted my head, and I coughed lightly inside my helmet.

I walked to the car as the man called back to Tyler, "Make sure your handler keeps in check sir."

Stopping in my tracks, I turned back around, and I store right at the diplomat, and I started walking towards him, but when Tyler held his arm out, I arched my helmet towards his head, and whispered out, "Come on… one punch can't be too bad… he deserves it too…"

Tyler also whispered quietly, "Yet it won't be you filling out the paperwork…"

Looking over at Tyler, I smiled beneath my helmet, and said, "I'm a _dog_ apparently… loosen my leash just a tiny bit so I can show him dogs bite also…"

I turned my head back towards the other diplomat, and I heard Tyler sigh before I heard his feet shuffle, and he said, "I'm the handler here… any more out of you and I will make sure my report gets you out of a job…"

Frowning, I turned and looked at Tyler, but he ignored me as he made his way to the hover car. I shook my head as I followed, fully aware that if I tried anything, I would most likely be going back to Earth.


	6. Not As Planned

**Chapter 6: Not As Planned**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Tyler and I were standing outside the gates of the Governors home, which looked the same as the last time I saw it, minus all the flames and craters, and it had more guards along the fence now. Tyler was just having his information processed by one of the gate guards, and I was left to look out and over the lawn, searching the many windows. I felt the familiar mind pressure I came to associate when only Krystal was around. _It has been too long for me to remember exactly which window was hers… but maybe I should implement some mental barriers, since I'm not allowed to communicate with her…_

_ …Still… at least I will be able to see her._ We walked through the gate as the guard got done typing on the holographic arm pad that he had somehow activated with a wave of his hand. When I passed him, my goggles were down, but I still saw him give me a cold and hostile glare. I didn't feel all that comfortable when he was behind my back, but I figured if I turned and looked, that would only cause me more problems than I needed at the moment.

We stopped at the main doors, and I saw Tyler reach to open them, but they opened before he even touched the handle. Inside were two guards, and one of them had opened the door, but the other had remained in a stance with his rifle at the ready, which made me feel more ill at ease. Following Tyler, we made our way through a series of doorways, and then we entered a doorway and into a room with two familiar fox Cerinians. This time however, there were four guards in the room, but they looked like heavily armed and armored juggernauts.

"Greetings, we are the replacements for the previous diplomat from Earth. My name is Tyler, and this is my associate, he will be the one you will be conducting business with." Tyler said when we were in the middle of the room.

The Governor nodded slightly as he said, "Welcome, I trust the transition was pleasant?" Tyler nodded, and the Governor continued, "We had been expecting you at a later time, considering how it has become dark already."

_Where is she?_ And as if she had heard me, Krystal entered the room. I smiled beneath my helmet as I watched her walk towards her parents with her staff in hand. _She is just as beautiful as eve-_

A glare I hadn't ever expected to see was shot at me from her, and I swear I saw flames dancing in her eyes. A lump formed in my throat as I felt a pressure surround my mind, and I instantly regretted not forming the mental barrier sooner. I started to solely focus on an image of a brick wall, and I saw Krystal's eyes narrow suddenly, and I didn't realize that Tyler had started to walk away until I felt his hand grip my shoulder and I heard him say, "You alright, sir?"

I turned my head towards him, and almost spoke, but caught myself just in time, and nodded. He let go of my shoulder and started to walk away towards the main doors, but I took one last glance back towards Krystal, and I mentally let down my barrier temporarily, _Sorry…_ and then it was back up again.

Following Tyler, I didn't want to even look back at Krystal, a fact that saddened me beyond belief. I had thought I would've enjoyed just seeing her again, but the look in her eyes, it felt like she was ready to kill me, let alone tolerate my presence. _So much has changed… and I'm not even sure if it is for the better…_

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

_That human sure has some nerve checking me out, I should have blasted him with a simple freezing spell just to teach him a lesson… but his mind, why does it feel familiar somehow?_ I turned and faced my parents as I asked, "Do I really need to show them to the rooms they will be staying in?"

"Yes dear… you and the diplomat need to get acquainted with each other tomorrow anyways." My father said, and I looked away when he mentioned getting acquainted.

I sighed as I started to walk towards the doorway, and I reached down into my pocket, and made sure that the one thing that made me tolerate humans was there. Stepping into the hallway, I closed the door behind me, and took my hand out from inside my pocket. I started to walk past the humans as I said, "Right this way, I will show you where your rooms are located…"

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

I looked over just as Wolf crouched down, but when he stood back up, I turned and followed the blue fox down the hallway. _Diplomatic duty, guarding a kid, and making sure everything runs smoothly… maybe I can even see some local sites before we get rotated back to Earth. It would sure make up for being assigned to a milk run like this…_

After we rounded a hallway, I looked over and saw Wolf looking down at a picture, and I looked at it as well. Before I could make out much detail, I heard Krystal stop and say, "Ok, we are here…" I looked back forward, and didn't notice Wolf stretching out his hand. Krystal turned around to face us just as I saw Wolf's hand reaching out to her with the picture, but what happened next, not even I was prepared for.

Krystal swung her staff sideways and slammed Wolf in his side with a decent amount of force, and he fell into the wall. I quickly went to his side, and I heard him wheeze from inside his helmet, and I grabbed my rifle from my back and held it towards the blue fox. _Damn… not even twenty four hours into duty and I'm already failing my task…_

"_NO_ human is _ever_ allowed to touch me!" Krystal shouted as she pointed her staff at Wolf, and I heard the pounding of feet down the hallway. We were soon surrounded by a dozen armed guns, and I heard a strange whirring noise, but I kept my rifle trained on Krystal as I felt a tugging on my pants. Kneeling down, I heard Wolf quietly say, "Tell her… I said, she dropped this." And then I saw him hold the picture out again, just this time slower.

The fire in Krystal's eyes seemed to burn brighter temporarily, and I said, "He says you dropped that…"

She reached out and snatched the picture from his hand, and when she moved her staff away from Wolf, I lowered my rifle, and reached down and helped Wolf stand up. When he was leaning against my shoulder, the guards lowered their own weapons, and I opened the door, but kept my eyes on them as I made my way into the room. "You may all return to you posts…" Krystal said as her eyes seemed to water up.

_ Whatever he gave her… it must've hurt her more than she did him…_ I closed the door, just as Wolf tore off his helmet and fell to the floor…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I was holding myself off the floor, but barely. Taking a few short breaths, I said, "Get me something… paper towels or toilet paper, something…"

Tyler's footsteps receded, and I heard him looking around, but when he came back, he said, "There isn't any in this room, I will be back soon."

The door opened, and I heard Tyler stop walking as he said, "Oh, Krystal? Would you know where I could acquire napkins or something familiar?"

"Is he alright?" I heard her ask with a surprise tone.

"Yes, you just winded him is all… but about the napkins…"

"Oh, yes, this way." Krystal said, and then I heard her footsteps receding, along with the pressure on my mind. When they were gone, I did my best to keep the warm liquid I felt within my mouth, but I knew it would only be a matter of time before I couldn't hold in a cough. I shook my head as I slowly reached over, and clutched my throbbing side. _It just had to be the one I am still recovering from…_

_Ok, so I need a revisement of my current situation… Krystal apparently hates humans, yet she carries a picture around of me… she is cold, instead of that warm person I met, and she is also very strong, courtesy of me not knowing beforehand. This day just keeps getting better and better… what, like five hours ago or less, I was in school, enjoying a regular day back to normality, but now I'm on another planet again, a throbbing pain, and a blood filled mouth. Maybe it would've been better if I had just stayed in bed this morning…_

_ …oh good… Tyler's back._ Tyler walked over to me with a pile of napkins, and I started to stand up, and I moved towards what I guessed was the bathroom. When I entered, it wasn't a bathroom, but it had a sink, so I leaned over the sink, and let the blood flow from my mouth. I coughed vigorously and heard Tyler ask, "Are you alright?"

When I stopped coughing, I faced Tyler and said, "You probably don't know, but last time I was here, I was shot in my side by one of the rebels pistols… I try not to exert myself too much or hit my old wounds, especially the one in my…*cough*… side."

I grabbed a napkin he had placed nearby, and I was soon wiping my mouth as I ran the water in the basin, getting the blood out of the sink. I cupped my hands and got some water, and then rinsed my mouth thoroughly, multiple times. When the water in the sink didn't swish with a red tinge anymore, I turned it off and wiped my mouth.

"H-Hey… Since I'm the _diplomat_, what are the terms that they want, and our terms?" I asked, and a cough came soon afterwards, but yielded considerable less blood.

"The Cerinian's want to move some of their people onto Earth… to, assimilate our two races together… now; we want the same type of technology they have. However, our government doesn't want Cerinians of U.S. soil…" Tyler said.

Standing up, I held myself off of the sink as I said, "Those are both reasonable requests, anybody can tell you… the Cerinians would be at a loss for only sending people over instead of actually getting anything in return… wait…" I shook my head slightly as I rubbed my face, and said, "My best guess, is the only reason our side isn't agreeing, is because they are worried about some other country getting hostile from our boost in alien technology… or…" I stood up fully now and faced Tyler, "They don't want some of our citizens and theirs getting into violent acts…?"

Tyler chuckled as he walked away, and he said, "Your sharp kid… but yes, that is entirely why… just, you have to find a way to tell them that. Handlers aren't allowed to give the diplomats ideas, so you need to figure this out yourself. And the last diplomat completely ignored the fact that those issues would come up…"

I sighed as I walked out of the washroom, and I limped over to a chair, and sat down in it. I took my locket out from my pocket and set it on the table.

"How much have you been briefed on Cerinians…?" I asked Tyler as I fiddled with my locket. He came over and sat across from me as he sighed.

When he set his hands on the table, he said, "All I know is that they are highly advanced, they are based on a hierarchy system of government, and they seem to have animalistic traits… such as advanced sight, heightened hearing and smell, along with other benefits from whatever animal they represent."

Shaking my head, I frowned as I looked at my locket and I said, "I fell in love once…"

"We all do, but with who?"

I glared at my locket harshly, before my gaze softened into one of remorseful sadness, "Her name is Krystal…" I looked up and saw the disbelieving look cross his features, and then I flickered open the locket latch. The holographic image of Krystal appeared, with the smiling face I have come to remember, along with the tiara I had wanted to ask her to wear should I have ever gotten to see her again. I genuine shocked gasp escaped Tyler as I leaned back in my chair, "Krystal, daughter of the Governor, a telepathic, and extremely kind hearted, along with beautiful in my eyes. We managed to save each other's lives over a month ago, but I had also almost died too…"

"Did you say Telepathic?"

Nodding, I grabbed my locket, and looked closely at the image, and I said, "This is why they said I wasn't allowed to speak as the diplomat… they said that our relationship would _interfere_ with the negotiations… but with the way she was acting earlier, I'm not even sure she would remember my voice, but the others don't want to take that risk."

"Krystal can really read minds?" Tyler once more asked, and I smiled as I said, "Well… I didn't learn about it right away. I began to notice when…"


	7. Storm Clouds Before A Gathering

**Chapter 7: Storm Clouds Before A Gathering**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I sat up from the bed I was sleeping in, and I yawned as I stretched my arms, but when I stretched a little too much, I cringed and curled up while covering my side. I looked over and saw Tyler was already awake, and he was looking at something on his plate. "How long have you been awake?" I called out as I slowly got out of bed, making sure not to stretch or bend my side too much.

"Approximately one hour… I was reading a few reports when some servants dropped off breakfast."

When he finished, I nodded as I walked over, and slipped the jacket on, but put the helmet under my arm and walked over and joined Tyler at the table. Sitting down, I looked down, and saw a purple fruit sitting on the top of my plate. _Odd… it looks like a pear…_ I reached down and plucked it off the plate and took a bite of it and Tyler's hand shot to where mine had just grabbed the fruit from. I slammed the thing back on the plate as I closed my eyes, and forced myself to swallow.

Coughing vigorously afterwards, I looked over at Tyler with watering eyes and he gave me an apologetic look as he said, "I forgot to tell you…"

Looking away, I gagged as I shook my head. _That was by far the most disgusting, and horrible fruit I have ever tried…_ I glanced at the food item, and looked it over as I said, "Did it taste sour to you as well?"

"It was more of a horrible sense of spiciness for me…" Tyler said with a shake of his head.

With a little self-restraint, I grabbed another thing that looked like an apple, and I asked, "Did you try this one?"

"That's an apple… I made sure to pack some human food…"

I nodded and said, "Well, this is all I'm eating this morning… I want to start negotiations as soon as I can, so that we can finish earlier, and then roam the city for a bit."

…

Looking up at the Governor, his wife, and Krystal, I nodded toward them as I lightly held my side. The short walk with Tyler had been uncomfortable from the hit I had sustained yesterday, but I wouldn't let that stop me from doing what I was sent here to do. "Good morning to you Tyler and good morning to you as well…"

"Diplomat is just fine." Tyler answered for me. I nodded once more, and I saw the Governor also nod in understanding.

The governor went to say something, but just as he did, someone walked in through the doors behind us, and I turned and saw it was a tan furred dog Cerinian. He walked past Tyler and I, and he gave something to the Governor and whispered something quietly before he was rushing back out the door. The governor frowned, but he said, "We can discuss the negotiations later, you two are dismi-"

"If you would, please step outside and wait Tyler." Krystal intervened.

"I'm required to stay with the diplomat at all times Ms. Krystal…"

"I know that you are, but I would also like to talk to this Diplomat with only my parents and I." Krystal said back.

I stepped closer to Tyler, and whispered as quietly as I could, "Do you think my helmet will muffle my voice enough to render it unrecognizable?"

"Should we even take the risk?" Tyler retorted.

Smiling, I said back quietly, "Remember what I told you last night? Well, it has been over a month… maybe she forgot what my voice sounds like… anyways, I should try to make a good impression somehow, especially after what happened last night from her."

I grabbed the rifle from off my back, and held it out to Tyler, and he grumbled silently as he said, "Don't screw up, or it's going to be the end of both of us…"

Nodding my head, I watched as a guard escorted him out of the room and into the hallway, and when the doors closed, I looked back forward. I coughed and did my best to mask my voice, and I asked, "What questions would you prefer to ask while my handler is away?"

Krystal stalked down from her parents sides, and she approached me and asked, "Why is it you are dressed so much differently from the other humans?"

"My identity is a secret I must keep guarded closely." I answered simply, but this seemed to not be the correct answer, I could tell; her frown seemed to deepen after I said that.

"Why is it your identity is so important then?"

"Because of whom I am…" I answered with a hidden smile beneath my helmet. I almost chuckled, but when Krystal stepped directly in front of me, she tapped my goggles and said, "Raise those from your face, I like to see the eyes of those I'm talking with."

"I cannot do that for you… it goes against my orders to keep my identity secret." I looked past her and towards the Governor and asked, "Sir, this wasn't in my briefings… is this part of the negotiations?"

He waved his hand towards Krystal and said, "You are required to get acquainted with Krystal as well as the negotiations… those are the only two primary things that is required as being the diplomat."

I nodded as Krystal once more stepped in front of me, and she said, "That is right, and I don't feel comfortable being acquainted with someone that I don't even know. I felt the pressure against my mind increase, and I dropped my mental barrier temporarily, just so I could mess with her a bit. _Imagine me and you dating… going out to dinner, getting married… is that acquainted enough for you, or do you require deeper thoughts?_

This time I chuckled as shock stenciled its way across Krystal's appearance, and I said, "I will be taking my leave Krystal, we can get acquainted later since it seems you are busy…"

Turning around, I began to make my way towards the doors when I saw a bright blue flash behind me, and I already knew that whatever it was, I wasn't going to feel good in a few minutes.

Something cold and forceful shoved into my helmet, and I fell forward onto the ground as ringing filled my ears, but I still heard two voices call out with surprise and shock in their tones, "Krystal!?"

I groaned as I slowly raised myself up on my hands, and I couldn't help but think to myself, _Maybe it would've been better to have died on that one day… at least then I would've known the one I fell in love for could be so violent…_ a female gasp came from behind me, and it was then that I felt the presence of a mind with my own, and with a fearful and stunned realization, I found out my mental barrier had been shattered…

Lying on the ground, and spinning by the doorway, was my helmet. I coughed, and saw blood splatter onto the marble floor beneath me, but I pushed myself up off the ground. And I heard the Governor ask, "Diplomat, are you alright, here, let me-" I held up a hand, and I stumbled/limped to the doorway. I reached down, and I grabbed my helmet from the ground as I felt tears start to slide down face, but I quickly shoved the helmet onto my head, and started to walk out of the room, not masking my thoughts as the pain from my side, and heart, both cascaded into one avalanche and wave of misery… wave after wave of it. _I was wrong to think for a second, that something as untangible as love, could survive time…_ Before I left the room, I heard a small whimper from behind me, and I called over my shoulder, "Governor, let's not let this mishap destroy the diplomatic relationship between our two worlds… I will be back in a few hours to conduct the negotiations agreement."

Then, I opened the doorway as I felt a single foreign thought enter into my mind… _**Wolf…?**_

**(Garit's P.O.V.)**

Standing with a keen eye, I watched as the dozens of workers that my group had accumulated worked on the platform that would enable me to seize control of Cerinia, and that other planet that had recently been contacted by them. One of my soldiers ran up to me, and cowered in fear slightly took something out from his bag. _It is only right that you should cower before I, the great and powerful, and soon to be ruler of Cerinia._

The underling handed a red envelope to me as he said, "T-This is the information you asked for f-from our man on the inside."

I raised my eyebrow as I asked, "_Our_ man?"

The soldier flinched as he quickly fixed his mistake, "_Y-Y-Your _m-man, sir!"

Nodding, I waved my hand dismissively as I said, "Don't forget that, now get back to your tasks, or you will be flayed alive for wasting precious time." I watched as he quickly ran off to go do whatever it was he had planned, and I used one of my long claws and tore open the envelope and grabbed the paper from the inside. I looked it over quickly one time as I tossed the envelop behind me, but then my eyes widened and a sinister smile spread across my muzzle. I reread the message; just to be sure I hadn't read it incorrectly;

_ Dear Commander,_

_ I have been informed, and confirmed myself, that the Governor is moving his troops around the planet, along with an increased productivity of small arms. He is hoping that when the humans accept his proposal to send Cerinians over to the other planet, he will distribute weapons to those that are going over there as a form of self-protection. The second term you have requested is on its way to your supply warehouse, and I included another bonus piece, just as a precaution should anything happen with the shipment. That piece will enable your device to safely travel between the planets, but it will also act as a failsafe should you device start to go into a form of shutdown (that will practically destroy your planet, considering how the astronomically altered magnetic fields and gravitational pools of the two nearby moons boost the devices output). Lastly, I have seen, and confirmed myself, the Princess grows restless from the constant flow of diplomats from the other world, and a new diplomat has recently been switched onto the planet with another human guardian. The human guardian is estimated to be heavily armored, lightly armed, but highly skilled; he is the one that is fully and entirely covered in clothing, even his eyes most of the time. The diplomat is most likely just another fool, and he will be easily dealt with, but you only need worry about keeping the guardian alive… we can interrogate him and acquire information about his home planet, ensuring a speedy and easy takeover of it with the information he provides. Until next time, I bid you good luck, and safety._

_ From your venom informant,_

_ Vic Slash_

Grumbling up the paper, I threw it over my back with a sinister chuckle, and a few of the technicians near me visibly began to shake, and I only grinned at them. I walked towards the doorway and I called out, "Someone go ready my vehicle, I'm going to get suited up…

I stormed into my study, and I started to walk over to my chair with my personal body armor and weapons. _For a wolf of my stature, you would expect better helpers… all well, once I own this planet, and then that pathetic Earth, I should find competent staff to start taking over Lylat one planet, at a time…_


	8. Outings

**Chapter 8: Outings**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I was walking along the streets, and I made sure to stick to the main roads of the areas we were permitted in, and Tyler walked along my side. I did my best to make sure that he didn't see my goggles, since a crack had riddled them earlier from Krystal's outburst. I sighed as I looked at the many stores we were walking past, and Tyler spoke up, "Do you have any ideas for the diplomatic negotiations?"

"Yeah, but for now, I prefer to keep those ideas to myself." I looked at the ground as I did my best to word my next sentence carefully, "I'm also still making a few last adjustments to the final phrasing, and I'm sure this time it will work…"

From the reflection of the shop window, I could see Tyler nod as he looked at the store as well, and said, "Alright then. Do you think you can get them to accept it when we go back though? And how do you intend to solve their side of the negotiations?"

"I will counter whatever they… have to say to the best of my abilities. I think we… should head back now…" I said, as I clutched my sides in between the pauses I had made. I tasted copper in my breath, but I just swallowed while I turned around. Tyler seemed to hesitate as he continued to look at the shop window, and I put more attention into my surroundings, and noticed it was a café of sorts. "Do you have the… money we were granted?"

He quickly faced me as he said, "Oh course, what do you need?"

Chuckling, I motioned at the shop and said, "Go ahead and grab a bite… I can walk back alone. I will be safe… I want _you_ to try some local food while _I _handle the diplomacy."

Tyler was looking at the store, but when he turned towards me, he asked, "What happened to your goggles?"

_Well… he was bound to discover that sometime…_ "I tripped, and when I hit the ground, it popped out of place… then I broke them as I tried to put it back into its place. Anyways, are you going to get something to eat?"

His eyes kept shifting between me and the store, and he groaned silently as he asked, "You won't tell the general about this will you?"

"Not as long as you don't." I replied, and I saw a nervous grin cross his face, and then he turned around and entered the shop. I smiled beneath my helmet as I shook my head, and turned back down the road, and started walking. _When I get back, I just hope Krystal hasn't told her parents yet, and she isn't there when I arrive._ _Such a sad fact that the one and only person I had wanted to see again, is now the last person I wish to see…_

_ What was that!?_ I looked down an alleyway, and looked down it, swearing I had just saw something that was huge and in the shadows. I felt like reaching for my gun, but I didn't want to cuase a scene, even if whatever I saw raised the hairs on my neck. Shrugging, I turned back forward, and continued back to the Governors home.

**-In The Same Alleyway-**

**(Garit's P.O.V.)**

I didn't bother hiding the sinister chuckle that had been in my throat. _The human has keen senses if he detected me that fast, but his senses aren't keen enough, or he would have known better than to leave his weapon harnessed while I'm around._ I stood up from my concealed position, and I stood at my full height of eight feet, and I moved away from next to the wall. _His foolish mind probably mistook me for a mere shadow… common, but fatal, mistake…_

* * *

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I handed my gun over to the guard waiting outside the door, and when he took it, the other opened the doors and let me inside. Looking around, I saw only the Governor and the armored guards, and I bowed slightly as I said, "Greetings sir, I'm ready to begin negotiations."

He nodded as he waved his hand and asked, "What are your terms?"

I clasped my hands behind my back as I said, "All I'm requesting is blueprints to advances in your world's technology, but for every scenario, I have a different offer." This caused the Governor to frown, but he also nodded.

"My counter-proposal is that you allow a dozen or so of our people to attend your schools and work places to see how compatible our two planets are." The governor said. This internally made me flinch. Letting my head tilt forward slightly, I said, "Sir, the main reason why my government hasn't allowed us to accept this proposal, is we aren't a unified planet, and if it showed we had contacted an alien race, trouble wouldn't be that far away, and we don't wish to endanger any of your civilians…"

_Worst thing is… my government is just too _cheap_ to accept something as menial as that… they would probably need something smaller to even consider letting the Cerinians get something beneficial… HAHA, maybe just like in medieval times, a marriage to keep the two at piece…_ "The Cerinians I would choose would accept this task, no matter the risks… but I take it you have another proposal?" the Governor said as he leaned back into his chair.

_If this was before Krystal hated humans… I would probably ask for her hand in marriage. HA, big fat chance of that happening now, bet she would kill me now for even considering that… actually, where is she by the way? _"Yes, what if we only take a few weapons and vehicles so we can try to reverse engineer the technology ourselves then?" I asked.

"If we did that, we would need to see your technology as well, so we could see how much more advanced we would be making your sole government."

I sighed beneath my helmet, and I said, "For that, I would need to check back with my government, and see if they would authorize a deal like that."

Just then, Krystal walked into the room, with her staff in hand, and when she closed the door, even her father looked over. Almost instantly, I began to throw my barriers up, and this caused a small, yet sad, frown to appear on her muzzle. "I have my own proposal for your government now…"

Making sure to keep my barrier up, I began to think to myself, _this can't possibly be good, not if she is getting in on the negotiations…_

"We will give you all our blueprints for our _current_ weapons, in exchange for a single life changing decision…" She said as she sat down next to her father. I clutched my side momentarily as it throbbed dimly, and I asked, "And what would that be, Lady Krystal?"

Tyler walked into the room as soon as I finished my question, and he was holding a bag of some sorts when I looked over my shoulder. I nodded to him, and he smiled as he nodded back to me, and Krystal cleared her throat, grabbing both of our attentions immediately. "In return for giving your government the technology it wants; the current diplomat, or another human by the name of Wolf, must marry me for life."

_WHAT!?_ I coughed beneath my helmet as I stepped back a few steps, and I saw a faint blush across her cheeks from where I was standing, even with my goggles on.

The Governor's head shot towards her as his muzzle dropped, and I looked over my shoulder and saw that Tyler was stiff with shock as his eyes kept shooting between me and Krystal. I cleared my throat as I asked, "Why would you wish to marry another human by the name of Wolf?"

"He was there when my family and I needed him most… he saved my life, shared my first kiss, along with protecting Cerinia…" She stated as she continued to stare at me. "I also know that as the current Diplomat of Earth, you so happen to be Wolf."

Now it was the guards stationed around the room that looked at me with shocked disbelief. I felt my head sag as I looked down at the floor, and I heard Tyler curse suddenly, "Fuck!"

Without even turning my head, I said audibly enough for him to hear, which meant the others could hear as well, "My thoughts exactly…" looking back at Tyler, I asked, "Can I take the helmet off now that she knows?"

"Yeah, sure… we're both screwed anyways…" he said as he held his head in his open hand.

Grabbing the lip of my helmet, I raised it up and over my head, and I held it in my hand as I took a deep breath and asked, "Why would you marry someone you don't even know yet?"

"There is a dance later tonight around seven… I intend to participate in it, with you as my partner." She said as she walked up to me. When she was three feet away, she added, "And from what I dug up from your handler, you still have six days to _get to know me_ better." She then looked over at Tyler, "While we are at the dance, you can send that report to your leaders."

I looked back at Tyler and frowned as I said, "I warned you that she had telepathy, yet you didn't try to mask your thoughts?"

"In my defense, I thought I was…" Tyler said as he crossed his arms. Krystal spoke up next, "Do not be ashamed… Wolf's resistance to my telepathy was highly surprising…"

Looking back forward, I looked at Krystal as I asked, "First you whack me with your staff, then you keep sending me death glares, and after all that you freeze me somehow… and now you want to go to a dance with me… I'm not sure if I'm happy or worried."

She frowned as she took another step forward, shrinking the distance between us, and she said quietly, "So you are telling me, it would be better if my family had died during the attack?"

"I _didn't_ say that!" I shouted as I stepped back in shock, but then I added, "When I was here, you didn't even know what a human was. Now you hate them, and I don't need to be a telepath to know _that_."

Tyler coughed from behind me, and he said, "I believe enough has been discussed for now… we should head back to our room to sort through it all."

Krystal smiled up at me as I swallowed thickly, and she bowed her head as she batted her eyelashes, causing me to shift uncomfortably. She continued to look into my eyes as she said, "Yes, you two go do that… I will be going to get ready, report back to my father when you reach your decision."

With that said, she turned around, and walked away, leaving Tyler and I in a stunned silence, and I broke it by turning around, and walking for the doors. I swallowed again as I heard Tyler begin walking behind me, and my head was swimming in a bowl of syrup, _She's taking me on a date… and she knows as well as I, I cannot decline as my duty of diplomat…_

…

"Tyler, I say again, _I did not tell her_!" I said as Tyler once again asked me a repeated question.

He was in a chair as he leaned back and was typing on a laptop I didn't notice before. He stopped typing either way as he turned around in his seat with a solemn look, "You still know though, that now that she knows who you are, we only have two options left… neither one you will like."

I waved my hand, and he continued, "The first option is we are forced to leave Cerinia due to a… mishap. And the second one, you marry the blue girl…"

When he said that, I felt another wave roil through my head as I looked at the holographic clock; it read in big bold blue **6:45 P.M.**After I saw the time, I asked, "Should I just wear this when I go?"

Tyler began to laugh as he looked at me, and he said, "I suggest you keep everything, except the helmet… I would say the rifle, but you will need the protection… I'm not authorized to go to any social gatherings unless required by the Governor."

I sighed as I stood up, and walked over to the washroom, grabbing my toothbrush, and flicking off Tyler as he continued to laugh…

…

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

Glancing at the clock beside me, I saw it read five 'till seven and I looked back at my laptop as I finished reading over the final touches of my letter to the General.

_General Sir,_

_ Wolf has made progress better than I would have expected from a child of his age and lack of expierence in the diplomatic field. I must report however, that we failed to keep his identity from Krystal, who happens to have the skill asset of being a telepath. We had trouble a few times during our earlier hours on the planet, but they were resolved quickly and effectively enough to maintain a diplomatic atmosphere. Today's negotiations carried on how they would've been expected to, but instead of sending Cerinians to live on Earth, the daughter of the Governor, Krystal, decided to make a deal that was stunning, but also a curious one at best. She requested that our diplomat, or another human by the name Wolf, marries her, in exchange for blueprints of all the weapons they currently use. I myself would like to personally advise against this deal since we would be leaving one of our own on Cerinia, permanently, as well as him still having his life ahead of him. I will be awaiting your response in due time to finalize, or find another negotiation sir._

_ Handler Tyler Seal._

I sighed as I fixed a few mistakes in it, and looked over just as the door opened, and I couldn't help but let out the low whistle that emitted from my lips as I beheld a sight to see. Krystal was standing in the hallway, with a Tiara on her head, with a silver necklace around her neck. She was wearing a silver dress that seemed to sparkle in the lighting of the room, but she asked, "Where is the diplomat?"

"He's in the washroom currently…" I said as I looked back forward, and clicked the send button, and the email was whisked away. I leaned my head back as I brought my hands to my face, and let out a huff of air as I heard Wolf finally exit the washroom. "Enjoy your date kid." I said as I chuckled…

"Oh, Thanks for reminding me Tyler, but you also have a date to attend. It is a test to see if other humans, not just Wolf, can be mixed in with Cerinians with a romantic scene…" I snapped my head towards Krystal as she said this, and I felt my jaw slacken as my heart quickened and my throat grew dry. She smiled over at me as I asked, "You selected someone to go on a date with me!?"

"More of go to dinner… and don't say you already have a girlfriend or are married." Krystal said.

For the first time in many years, I felt my cheeks heat up as I recoiled slightly, _Stop reading my THOUGHTS! That's not fair…_ "Who is the lucky lady then…?" I asked as sarcasm dripped from my words.

_Oh my…_ A tall female husky walked from around the corner in what I could surmise as regular attire, but she seemed embarrassed as she hid her hands behind her back. her fur was all grew mixed with white, and her eyes glowed with a silver light as well, but they weren't facing me, rather than Krystal. "When I said I wanted a date as well, I didn't mean with a human…"

"Enjoy your date Tyler…" I looked over with my mouth agape as Wolf began to chuckle. _Why you little…_

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

We were outside a large building with flashy lights along a sign than was in that written language the Cerinians used. I sighed as I looked over at Krystal, and I saw her look at me with a smile as she said, "I know we didn't exactly start our weeks off on a good foot, so let this be my apology to you…"

Rubbing my side, I said, "You should remember, that was the exact spot I was shot in when I was trying to protect your family…"

Krystal reached out and grabbed my hand forcefully, and she frowned slightly as she said, "Then do it for me… how you would've when we first met… sort of like a continuation…"

I frowned as she began to pull me by my hand, _It's not like I really have much of a choice here…_

My heart nearly stopped when I felt her lips make contact with my cheek, and I glanced over as her hand tightened along my own. When her cheeks were gone, I looked over, and she said, "I can make this a horrible night if you would like. I can treat you like Wolf, or I can treat you like a cold and inconsiderate diplomat."

As we stepped into the building, I looked around, and saw it was dark with lights flashing around the giant room. Krystal pulled my hand until we were on the dance floor, and as soon as we stepped onto it, the main song ended. I looked over just as a bright beam of light shone on what I could assume was a DJ booth of some kind, and he picked up a mike, "This next song is for all those love birds out there!"

"Oh, I guess we gotta go sit do- OW!" My foot was the target for Krystal's heel as she said, "Now you're acting like that cold diplomat…"

I sighed as I moved my toes around, and I wrapped an arm around her waist while I continued to hold her hand, "Fine then… feel free to lead this dance…"

Krystal smiled as she wrapped her other hand around my neck, and pulled me closer as she began to move to the slow beating music. It was quiet, yet the music felt like it was playing from within me; a song that resonated and amplified from within the many people left on the dance floor. I heard Krystal sigh softly as she leaned her head against my chest as she pulled her hand tighter around my neck. _Why have you grown to hate me so much…?_

After I let her hear that thought, she looked up at me as she rested her chin against my chest, and said, "I don't hate you… in fact, you're the only reason I tolerated the other human ambassadors, diplomats, or peacekeepers. I even keep that picture you gave me in my pocket at all times…"

For the first time, I let a genuine smile actually cross my face while looking at her, and I said, "And I carry your locket…"

She giggled quietly as she leaned upwards, and whispered quietly, "Then perhaps we have a chance if you marry me. We both kept each other close when we could."

Sighing, I moved sideways and held onto Krystal as I said, "A human _wolf_ with a Cerinian _fox_… I didn't know that was a good combination." I looked out and over the dance floor, and I couldn't help but chuckle as I shivered, and said, "And that really _is_ a big wolf…"

I felt Krystal take her head off of my chest as she looked over, and she instantly tensed when her head stopped moving, and she said in a fearful voice, "We need to get out of here… _now!_"

**FLICK!**

The lights snapped off, and I heard Krystal gasp as she pressed tightly into my body as she began to shake violently. _What is wrong?_

I felt her mind envelope my own, and I instantly remembered, or was given the memory, of a giant wolf in full body armor… a grim reaper of the night. It was then that I myself remembered the wolf I had seen when I had almost been killed my previous fight on Cerinia. _**He is the true leader of the rebels… his name is Garit.**_

Grabbing Krystal's hands, I got low and began to walk towards where I think the entrance was, and I heard many of the patrons gasp, and a few females shriek as I brushed too closely to their tails, but I had a sole mission to do.

"Human diplomat of the planet Earth, you are ordered to surrender yourself to the rebels, along with Princess Krystal!" A loud and commanding voice shouted out.

_Keep following me; I won't let you get hurt._ The lights all snapped on, and I saw the entranceway directly in front of us, just a mere five feet away, but then I heard a chilling sound. **BZAPPP! **"AAHHH!"

I stood up and looked back as someone cried out in pain. _Run for the entrance, I got your back._ Sliding my rifle off my back, I shouted, "Over here you overgrown canine!"

When the wolf looked at me, I saw a sinister smirk across his muzzle as he raised his gun at me, and I nearly fainted. He was holding a gun that was easily bigger than me. **BZAPPP!** I ducked and rolled to the side just as a huge bolt soared over me and caused a small fire on the wall. I turned and ran out the doors, and heard him yell, "GET HIM!"

As I got outside, I saw another canine of some sort holding a gun at Krystal, and I instantly raised my gun and pulled off a quick burst that bloodied his entire arm. He fell to the ground as he began to yell in pain, and Krystal flinched, but I ran over and grabbed her arms as I looked over her. "Are you alright… are you ok!?"

I heard shouting from inside the club, so I opted to just pick her up, bridle style, and I began to run as fast as I could…

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

_Crack crack crack!_ I looked away from Samantha and down the street. I shook it off as being just firecrackers or something. When I looked back into Samantha's silver eyes, she asked, "So, what do you think of Cerinia?"

"I didn't know it would be so amazing, and it probably wouldn't have if hadn't been you leading me…" I said which made her blush faintly as she looked away. _Aside from them looking like animals, they seem just like any other person would act. _I looked back forward, but I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt a tongue lick the side of my cheek. When I looked over, I saw Samantha looking away from me with her muzzle covered. Her ears were straight forward as she said, "I'm sorry, I don't usually kiss those I just met…"

"That was a kiss?" I asked as I rubbed my cheek, which now had dog slobber on it. _Kiss just like dogs too… to strange._ She nodded slightly, and I said as I wiped my hand along my jacket, "I guess humans kiss differently than Cerinians…"

At this, Samantha looked back towards me as she asked, "How do humans kiss?"

"We kiss with our lips instead of our tongues. Sort of… like this." I said as I leaned forward, and planted my lips along hers. I meant to keep it brief, but I saw the shock stenciled across her face, and I don't know if it was instinctive or she was planning on it, but I felt her tongue roll into my mouth. _Oh gawd!_ I pulled away, and as soon as I did, she looked away from me, and I was grateful for that. I gagged as I felt myself lean forward, and I swore I felt like my stomach was about to turn itself inside out. I gathered up the spit on my tongue, and spit it out quietly as I stood back up. I put my boot on top of the spittle just as she turned around, and she said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

Doing my best to smile, I waved my hand as I said, "It was ok… real-" I was cut off as I saw down the street a familiar figure run around a corner. "…Wolf…?"

He set a figure down behind the street corner, unslung his rifle, and started to fire down the street he had just come from. Before I could begin to walk towards him, I saw a large red bolt of some kind blaze down the road, and it burned a hole in the glass shop behind Wolf. I looked at Samantha as she turned and looked, and I said, "Get back to the Governor or even the gate guards, and tell them we need help. We will hold this position." I ran down the street as I unslung my own rifle, and pulled out a hidden grenade from under my belt…


	9. Awkwardness

**Chapter 9: Awkwardness**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I pressed myself against the wall and shut my eyes as a laser bolt got to close for comfort to my head. I heard a shuffling sound, and next I heard a _clink_ noise, and I opened my eyes and saw Tyler standing there in front of me, but behind the cover of the wall. "How did you get he-"

**BOOM!**

I covered my head again as I felt the ground shake temporarily, and I heard rubble sprinkle the wall and road beside us. After I uncovered my head, I shouted, "Why do you get grenades!?"

"Because I'm the handler, now help me with suppressive fire!" Tyler shouted back as the amount of blaster fire intensified. I nodded as I glanced over at Krystal before I laid down and crawled until my head and gun were around the corner. I flicked the switch to single fire, and I began to fire where I saw the rebel troops. These troops were much more disciplined and smarter than the last ones I had fought, and for every shot I fired, I received two in return, and when I actually hit one, I was forced back into cover.

When I was back behind the wall, I looked over and saw Tyler had reloaded twice now, and he was shooting from around the wall. I watched as a particularly narrow bolt crossed right next to him, which made him throw himself into cover. He landed next to me, and we both checked out his arm quickly; we both made the discovery that his arm reeked. "They burnt your hair! HAHA, now that is what I call a lucky miss."

"More like close call!" he shouted back as the laser bolts began to thin out, and I stood up as I said, "Hey, watch this…"

_Ok, time to do what I did before, just this time, trying not to get shot by a true professional…_

"Wolf, DON'T!" Krystal shouted, but I jumped out of cover with my gun aimed downrange, and I saw the rebels had started to walk forward, with the monstrous wolf in the back. They all stopped moving forward when they saw me, but I smiled as I held my rifle in one hand, and flicked them off with the other. "Can't shoot me, I'm the gingerbread man!"

After I shouted that, I flicked the switch to auto as I held down the trigger, and only running back into cover as I heard the click of the gun. I heard a wail of pain and anger from the street, and next all I heard was a loud buzzing noise.

A chorus of laser shots cascaded from the wall just as I made it to cover, and I felt the heat of so many rifle shots all along my backside. I skipped over to the wall as I held it for support, and felt my legs shake. I looked over at Tyler as he store at me with wide eyes, and I laughed and said, "There is an entire army out there! I think I got like four or five…"

"WOLF!" I turned and looked at Krystal, but as I did, I saw a mass of Cerinian soldiers walking down the street, but the next second I was looking at Krystal as she grabbed my shirt and pulled me down. She pushed her muzzle against my lips roughly as she said, "Don't _do _that!"

"Guys, wolf kicked the bee hive, get to cover!" Tyler yelled as he pulled his head back behind cover. I nodded as he got up and ran past us, and I grabbed Krystal and began to run with her, staying behind her slightly in case the rebels took a pot shot at us.

The Cerinian military seemed to point their weapons at us, but as they fired, the shots went behind us, and impacted along bodies and walls. Krystal stumbled, but I grabbed her around her waist before she could hit the ground. I managed to get her up onto her feet, but I stumbled on whatever she did, and I hit the ground hard.

She turned around just as I groaned, but I got up with the help of a Cerinian soldier dog, and I was running toward Krystal with a noticeable limp in my stride. Krystal ran over, and grabbed my arm as I slung my rifle over my back, and limped as I continued to run with her. *Cough* I saw blood splatter the ground beneath me, and I looked back up and continued to push myself to run. I felt weak all over my body from running while carrying Krystal, pained from the run, and sore from everything else.

"Krystal… stop… I can't keep going…" I said as I was now struggling to breathe.

Krystal turned and looked at me as I stopped moving entirely, and she said, "Of course you can, look how close we are, you can still… do it?" I had coughed near the end of her sentence, and she saw the blood that splattered at my feet as I dropped to one knee. I was wheezing as I coughed continuously, and I shook my head as I looked down at the ground. I sighed when I got a moment of rest from the pain, and I took my rifle off my back and rested it on the ground so the weight wasn't on my back.

A crunching of running feet echoed off the buildings, and when I looked up, a massive shadow ran in front of me, and I heard Krystal scream out, "Wolf!"

"Yes my dear, I am indeed a wolf, and you are the prey of said wolf… any last words?" The giant wolf from before was standing in front of me with his back turned, and I could see Krystal was being choked by his massive clawed hands. I stood up and shot my rifle into him, but something peculiar happened; my bullets crumpled on some unforeseen wall just an inch from his body. He looked back at me, but I chuckled nervously. "It is best for you to leave these matters between us, _boy_."

"A Wolf does not back down when something it cares for is being harmed, I won't stop now." I lifted the rifle higher and let loose the last of my ammunition into the face region of the larger wolf before he swiped his hand at me, knocking my gun from my hands brutally. Before I could react, he kicked me, and I was sent flying before I hit the ground. I groaned as I heard Krystal scream something, but I couldn't tell what through the pounding in my ears.

Standing up with great difficulty, I saw he had faced Krystal once more, and I growled in my throat as I began to run towards him. _I will not… __**be kicked**__… __**AROUND!**_ I tackled him with every bit of force I could muster in my weakened body, and I aimed right for the back of his knees. I felt his legs buckle, and I saw Krystal fall to the ground in a heap as she struggled to breath, and coughed as much as I did. "Why you little brat!" I felt the wolf grab me by my neck and throw me towards Krystal. I slid on the ground in front of her, but when I looked over at her, I saw her fur was matted, along with her chest heaving with every breath she took.

I groaned as I got up, feeling that throw more than the last. When I was standing up, I saw the rebel was just beginning to stand up, and I smiled as I spit blood out and onto the ground. I crouched my legs as I drew my combat knife out, and once more charged, and I sank my blade towards his thigh, but the difference this time, my knife struck home. I was expecting more of a yell of pain, but the wolf only grunted as he swatted me away.

"Ow…" _that last one did more damage than the previous one, and I felt the joint in my leg stiffen._ Standing back up, this time slower, I backed up until I was sure Krystal was behind me, and I grabbed her hand as I forced her to continue backwards. I looked around, and saw a few Cerinian soldier bodies, but no guns, but I did see a platoon or so worth of soldiers running from down the street in our direction.

"ARG!" I saw my knife slide away from the giant wolf, just in the opposite direction. "W… What I can't get, is how your slimy race is so, _persistent_."

"Humans are more confident than you give us credit for… if you are having a hard time with just me, then that is pathetic. I'm just a mere child, not trained in anything…" The wolf rebel stepped forward as he began growling, and I added, "Now, I'm not sure what you will do against a large amount of Cerinian forces… you had better leave before you get torn a new one from modern tech."

I could've sworn he was about to charge me, but when I blinked, he was gone. I felt Krystal's hand tighten in my own as I wavered slightly, but I heard a spinning noise from the alleyway across from us, and I saw a shadow slide across the wall. I turned around and grabbed Krystal as I drove us to the ground. Just as we began to lower, I heard a sinister sound, and a wave of air literally sliced over us.

"O-Ow… Wolf…" I looked down and saw Krystal's flustered face inches from mine and I smiled as I looked away, but I moved my arms to the ground, and pushed away from her. I stood up and held a hand down for her to take, which she graciously took. When I looked towards the brick wall that was open to the alley, I saw a large knife imbedded up to its hilt. "Wolf." I turned and looked at Krystal, and saw she was kneeling down next to a prone figure… a human figure at that.

"TYLER!" I was on my knees in seconds as I flipped him over, and I looked him over, and noticed he just had a large welt on his forehead. _Just to be safe…_ I pressed two fingers against the underside of his neck, expecting to feel a pulse, but when I didn't, I grew worried while I repeatedly pressed my fingers against various spots along his neck. I put my cheek next to his mouth, and I didn't hear his breath, or feel it. _I had hoped this wouldn't be required…_

Taking in a full breath of air, I pressed my mouth to Tyler's, and exhaled all of my breath. I repeated this process again, and when I was done with that, I placed my hands along his midsection of his chest, and began to apply burst of pressure to his chest repeatedly. _Ok, ten bursts each, than another two breaths, and then I recheck to see if he has restarted._

I continued to apply the CPR requirements on Tyler, and it was along the third repeat that Tyler groaned, and I stopped instantly. I smacked the side of his face lightly, but hard enough to rouse him as I kept saying, "T-Tyler, hey. Tyler! Wake up… TYLER! HE-"

"Stop yer yellin' kid! My head hurts enough as is…" Tyler mumbled as he rubbed his chest. I smiled as I sighed in relief, and I chuckled as I weakly sank down onto my back.

"Now that I done and gone saved your life Tyler, I need you to help me get back to the Governors palace…" I said as I sagged over sideways. I looked over my shoulder at Krystal as she looked at me in awe, and asked, "Humans can save each other by breathing into each other?"

"Say _what_ now!?" Tyler said loudly as he sat up and faced me.

The smile disappeared from my face as I said, "I sort of had to… you know… perform CPR."

He shook his head, and then he asked, "Why can't you get to the palace by yourself…?"

"Because, while you were taking your nap, I was fighting a big ass wolf, that is bigger than the both of us combined…" I said as I nearly fell over, but Krystal made sure I didn't fall with a hand on my shoulder. I smiled as I yawned, and I said, "You know what… I think I might just sleep right here… I'm so freaking tired…" I felt the world around me grow lighter briefly, and when I felt the pressure of gravity on my shoulders, it was all over the front of my body this time. I yawned as I closed my eyes, and I felt a furry hand being placed along my cheek, and then I started to dream…

* * *

When I awoke, I was in a soft and plushy bed, and I could feel the tightness of bandages along my chest. I sighed softly as I let myself relax more, ready to go back to sleep with how sore I was, until I felt something slide over my arm. The only difference was from the previous time I went to sleep, I was wearing my jacket… but this felt like fur… fur on my bare arm. I opened my eyes, and I saw a sight that nearly caused me to yelp, had it not been for the stiffness in my jaw. Krystal was lying next to me with her eyes closed, and a smiled spread across her muzzle as she continued to sleep. I shook my head as I just laid my head more into the pillow, and sunk myself deeper into the blankets. _Just… just go with it Wolf…_

After I thought that, Krystal shifted in her sleep, but the only problem was, it was closer. I felt more fur along my chest, but this time it didn't feel like an arm, rather than the brushing of a tail. I quickly looked under the blanket, but I just quickly put it down as I looked at Krystal with a startled look. The embarrassment from discovering myself sleeping in the same bed as Krystal wasn't just enough, I had it rubbed in my face that it could be, and was, much worse.

_I'm only wearing my pants, yet she is only wearing her under garments… _

Krystal's eyes slowly began to open, and when her eyes locked onto my own, I locked up as I felt the heat rush into my face. She smiled as I felt her hand be placed along my shoulder, and she leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on my cheek as I felt my eyes widen. _This can't be real, I must be dreaming…_

"Believe it Wolf…" Krystal said as she yawned, and I felt myself stiffen in fear and embarrassment from the situation I was in. I took in a deep and quick breath as I began to shake, and I quickly pushed myself backwards. As I fell off the bed, I yelled in pure fright…

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

"AAHHH!"

I jolted up from my sleep as the yell echoed into my room, and I tensed up and was about to get out of the bed. I stopped myself as I remembered what I had read the previous night, and assumed the yeller, was just Wolf. I sighed as I laid back down, and I remembered the email perfectly; I had read it over a dozen times before I let Krystal in on the news. I shook my head as I grabbed my laptop, and when I turned it on, I looked through my emails as I rubbed my eyes with my other hand.

When I selected the email, it popped up, and I reread the message once more…

_ Handler Tyler,_

_ From General,_

_ I'm disappointed to hear that you couldn't keep his identity a secret, but I can't blame you if the daughter really is a telepathic. I will inform you however, that the negotiation is a success, as we will accept that trade for the abundance of technology that we will receive from it. Please send my regards to Wolf on his brilliant success, let him know he will serve his country better than any other candidate we would have gotten. The marriage will be held on the Cerinians timetable, and if they require assistance with the marriage, grant them what you can._

_ On a side note, please notify me of what Wolf's response is to the marriage, and try to keep him safe at all times, that is a vital mission. If you would like to stay on Cerinia with him after his marriage, please bring that to my attention before the week is over, and I will have the necessary equipment and paperwork filed out for you._

_7/04/12_

_ 0745 hours._

Shutting my laptop, I stood up and walked over and pressed my hand to a button along the wall, and stepped into the room where the shower was located at._ They say they don't hide the showers, but what would you call this little feature? A walk in closet? _I turned on the water to the shower as I prepared myself to take a bath.

Just as I got my shirt off, I heard some shuffling in the room. _Wolf must be back from his discovery… heh heh…_ "Tyler?" _What's this… what female Cerinian would seek me out?_

I poked my head around the corner, but I didn't see anyone or anything, so I got back into the bathroom and started to unbuckle my belt. It made a loud click noise, and it loosened up a bit, "Oh my…"

My head shot to my rear, and I saw a familiar husky standing there with her muzzle slightly open as her eyes roved over my body, and a pinkish hue crept into her cheeks. "Uh… hello Samantha, what can I help you with?" I asked as I frantically looked for my shirt behind my back.

She continued to check me out as she said, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out again…"

Crossing my arms over my chest, I asked, "Wouldn't that be dangerous with the recent insurgent attack?"

_You have got to be kidding me… I know I'm buff and fit and all that stuff, but I didn't think a Cerinian would check me out this much. It is like she is entirely oblivious to the fact that she's doing it! Ok, that's enough…_ I jerked one of my fingers up, and her eyes instantly roved up to my face. Her blush deepened in color as she looked away and said, "No, there is now a guard at every street corner… so four at an intersection…" she looked back at my face with a smile, until her eyes began to drift downwards again. _Well… I have one solution to either get her to stop… or she will just gawk even more…_

I held my arms out as I said, "Alright Samantha… take it in… this is what a fit human looks like…"

She blushed as she looked away, and I smiled in my momentary victory, until she looked back at me. _Aw come on! It's not like I can ask to see her body in return, that would just be plain wrong!_

She stepped forward, and she asked, "May I feel your muscles?"

"Uhhhhh…" I blushed fiercely as I backed away and into the sink, and I added, "I was just about to get into the shower…"

"I won't take long, I'm just curious about human physique." Samantha said as she continued to step closer to me. I closed my eyes as I placed my hands on the sink, _aw hell… what do I do now…?_

Peaking from behind my eyelids, I saw she had her hands just a few inches from my body as she looked up into my face. I sighed as I nodded my head reluctantly, and I felt her hands lay down on my skin. I shivered as her hands felt every curve to my abs, all the way up to my biceps… _All I wanted to do was take a shower… not be felt up by a dog… literally…_

When she reached around to my back, I looked forward and saw her muzzle mere inches from my mouth. _What's she gonna do…?_


	10. Momentum For Wolves

**Chapter 10: Momentum For Wolves'**

**(Garit's P.O.V.)**

_How was such a pitiful and pathetic excuse for a guard such as that human able to best me, when I was entirely outfitted!? _I growled as I stalked over to my chair, scattering a few of my troops as I went through them. _Next time I will make short work of both him and the princess; his only advantage was his backup… He may be resilient to my attacks, but I will just throw more his way next time he crosses my path. _"Medic, get over here!" I barked out as I sat down in my command chair. My leg was throbbing dully, but I ignored it as I saw the small hound running over to me. _He dares to wound me; I will kill him for his incompetence!_

"Deal with the leg injury." I growled out as my fangs bared, and I looked over him and around the vast room. _His race still uses ballistic weaponry, such a primitive but annoying form of combat. It will be easy to overtake his military once we start the assault on his planet._

When I felt my wound being tightened, I looked down and saw the medic applying the medicine that re-stitches skin while also cleaning it. It itched as he rubbed the area around the stab with a disinfectant of some kind, and it left my skin feeling rather hot and heated as it puffed up small amounts of smoke.

As the medic finished his work, he began to slink away slowly, and I growled, "Get me a phone, it is time to bring in some hired hands…"

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I was looking up at Krystal as her head poked over the edge of her bed with a look of concern and confusion. While I was staring at her, I couldn't help but thinking of the frightening discovery I had just made. "Wolf, are you alright?"

She asked the question of a lifetime. To wake up next to an alien is one thing alone, but when that alien just happens to be a female, it makes it worse; and to add toppings to the cake, she was practically wearing nothing. I groaned quietly as I looked away and said, "Yes, except for the fact that I somehow ended up in your bed, not to mention we were both wearing a minimum of clothing I was not expecting." I looked back at her, "…why _was_ I in your bed in the first place?"

She smiled as she ran a hand through her fur between her ears and down to her neck, "You will be marrying me in a few days, which is why."

If I had been standing, I would have collapsed on the spot from how shaky they would've gotten. Instead, I felt like I melted on the floor as I couldn't control my muscles, and then Krystal added, "It is only because Tyler that your pants are on instead of proper sleeping garments."

_Proper Garments!? I steep with a shirt and shorts on; pants aren't that far from shorts, what is proper if that isn't!?_ I felt my cheeks burn slightly as she smiled at me with a mischievous grin, "It varies between species on how a couple sleeps. For fox's, it would be where you sleep in… what was it called.. Boxers I believe?"

"B-B-Boxers!?" I yelped out in surprise as I quickly made sure my pants were tightly secured to my waist. I kept a hand on my jeans loops as I asked, "How did Tyler keep _you_ from forcing me to use 'proper' garments?"

She giggled as she said, "He said it was about proper etiquette before a marriage to not even sleep with their partner, but his mind said otherwise…" She sighed as I stood up, and she added, "I'm sorry by the way…"

When I gave her a questioning look, she went back to where she had been sleeping as I sat down on the edge of the bed, just in case she tried something. "Firstly, I'm sorry about hitting you with my staff… but I wasn't going to let a human I didn't know lay a hand on me. I'm slightly sorry about stomping on your feet in the dance event, even though you were being cold… but I'm mostly sorry for forcing you into this marriage, but I didn't…"

She stopped as she turned away as her eyes watered up from where I could see. Her head was turned towards the open window, and towards the slowly rising sun. I scooted further onto the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder as I asked, "Didn't what Krystal?"

After about a few minutes, she looked over at me as she said quietly, "I didn't want to lose you again… after you left… I was alone." Her eyes began to leak tears slowly as she held my gaze, "Theo was killed in the attack, and he was my only true friend… when you left, it was only a week after that humans began to come to Cerinia somehow."

Before I could respond, she gripped me in a death-like hug that crushed my bruised ribs. By now, Krystal was crying as I let out a strangled gasp of pain, "The other diplomats… were completely… j-jerks. It made me… t-think that y-your affection… was all f-f-fake!"

I was crying myself now as I struggled to breath, and I was slowly trying to push Krystal away. _Kry… Krystal…_

"I f-felt l-l-like no one w-would und-derstand me…" she continued to sob into my shoulder as lights flashed across my vision, and my strength began to falter. _Krystal… please… pain…_ I felt the tears silently rolling down my face and possibly on Krystal's fur. Now that I was close to passing out from the pressure across my wounds, and the lack of air, it didn't bother me too much that Krystal was only in the equivalent of a swimsuit; since I couldn't really think at the current moment.

Krystal raised her head off from my chest as she looked up at me, and from what I saw, her tears seemed to disappear as she let go of me. I felt myself fall back onto her plush blankets, and I took in a gasp of air as I closed my eyes, causing the lights to stop flashing across my vision. I had a headache that racked my mind, but I still could think clearly, _T-T-Thanks… darling…_

She appeared over me with what could pass as a thankful, but curious smile of her own. I smiled back as the 'darling' part came back to me, and I couldn't help but raise a hand and bring it to my forehead. _Since I don't really have a choice for the marriage anymore… I guess I can treat you like I would a girlfriend or wife… but what do I tell my family? _

When I let her in on that thought, her smile dropped slightly as she continued to look into my eyes with a light in her eyes. "I hadn't thought about that… when I made that proposal."

I winced slightly, and I looked away and towards the open window, and I said, "Well… I guess it _was_ about time I moved out of the house… I doubt it would be alright for you to live on my planet." If I brought her home, to my planet, I could only fathom how much of a horrible experience that would be for her, and I didn't want to risk it and force her to go do something as dangerous as that. I slowly began to sit up so I could move around as Krystal seemed to be thinking.

After I was up, I looked over at Krystal, and I admit, I looked her body over. It wasn't like I hadn't thought about what she looked like before, since I had, but I was just curious more than anything else. She genuinely looked like an animal from Earth, but the only paws she had were her feet, but human like. Her hands were like my own, but they were covered in fur instead of being bare. She even had the physique of a human female, but everything, everywhere, was covered in fur. I looked up as I took in the sight of her animalistic ears, and I lowered my gaze and looked at her mouth, which was like a dog's muzzle, but shorter and narrower. Her muzzle had a smirk over it as I began to look up, and I met her gaze with my own. Her eyes were just like humans, if not bigger, but that didn't stop me from heating up around my cheeks as she asked, "What were you looking at Wolf?"

I chuckled quietly as I averted my gaze from hers, _busted…_ "I decided to take a closer look at my future wife… despite appearance, you really are just like any human female." I chuckled again quietly; _you sure kiss like one too…_

The response I got from her was a giggle, and a smile as I looked over at her as she herself blushed. _You sure made my wakeup awkward, _I decided to mask my thoughts and added, _time for a little romantic payback._ "You may have similarities to a human female, but I can tell you that you are much more different when it comes to looks and who you are. You are unique with whom you are, and if you _were _a human, you would be a crystal among stones…"

She looked at me with a curious gaze as I said that and I winced as I thought it over. "That didn't come out right… what I'm trying to say, bluntly, is you are amazing, and are beautiful beyond belief. Your personality alone outshines every other I have ever met, and that is what i… what I…"

_**Say it already Wolf… I won't bite…**_

I chuckled as her voice sounded in my mind, _how do _I _know that?_

As she shook her head with an amused look, I said_, "_What I think is we should get dressed… well, more of you should, and I need to go to my room to-"

"Tsk, that is now _Tyler's_ room; this is _our_ room now that we are an official couple." Krystal said as she wrapped her arms around one of mine.

I nodded as she placed a head on my shoulder, and I began to talk once more, "Anyways, I need to get to _Tyler's_ room to see if he has a spare shirt."

As she removed her head and arms from my body, I said, "And if you wouldn't mind, I need to take a shower or bath afterwards… Tyler and I didn't have one in the room."

Krystal nodded and said, "Yes, we found out you two didn't know where it was the previous night, after we had you all bandaged up… but go ahead and go get that shirt, there will be a guard for you outside and down the hallway. I will be waiting for you to get back…"

Scooting over and off of the plushy and soft bed, I walked towards the door as I straightened my pants. Grabbing the door handle, I opened it, and looked back one more time, and saw Krystal sliding a robe over her shoulders as her tail swished around behind her. I smiled as I turned around and closed the door as I stepped out into the hallway, and I looked over and saw a guard standing about ten meters down the hallway. I started to walk over to him, careful to not be too quiet since he was facing the other way.

Tapping the guard on his shoulder, he looked back at me before he stepped away from me and faced me with a shocked expression. "Uh, sorry about that, but can you lead me to Tyler's room?"

"Yes, sir." The guardsman said as he began to walk down the long corridor, and I followed beside him in silence. When we reached an intersection with two more guards, they snapped to rigid attention, and I felt like I was going to be shot at a moment's notice. As we passed them, I heard one of them sigh as the other said, "That is the one…"

We grew further away from them as I couldn't pick up what they were saying anymore. I looked over at the guard that I was following, and I saw he was looking straight ahead with a stern and… _shocked, surprised… what is that look._

Ignoring it as being nothing to important, so I turned back forward, and saw another group of guards at an intersection, and this time, one of the guards was a female. While the males all stiffened and stood straighter, I saw her eyes track me as her muzzle hung open. I smiled as I passed her, and this seemed to shock her as her eyes widened slightly. When we passed the intersection I faced back forward as I felt myself frown slightly. Once more I heard the hushed whispers from behind me, "I heard he took on Garit..."

_Well… if that is what they are talking about, then at least I know why they are now acting strangely instead of hostile to me._

We stopped outside a door, and I grabbed the handle, but the guard that led me here tapped me on the shoulder. Turning to look at him, I asked, "Yes, what can I do for you…?"

He seemed to hesitate when I asked that, and he straightened as he finally asked, "Um, sir… is it… true that you saved Cerinia from the rebels?"

Smiling, I nodded as I said, "I didn't know I was saving it when I took out William… I just thought I was saving Krystal and her family at the time."

He nodded, but just as I began to turn around, he asked, "Is it also true that you took on Garit in a fight… and won?"

Facing the guard again, I said quietly, "I wouldn't say I won, or else I wouldn't have these bandages on."

"With all due respect, sir, anyone and everyone else that has ever fought him in solo combat has been killed… so I believe that makes you the winner, sir."

I smiled as I placed a hand on his armored shoulder, and I said, "Well, thanks for the compliment. Have a good day now; I will walk back to Krystal's room when I'm ready."

Turning back and walking into the room, I saw a husky, Samantha, sitting along a bed, and I felt my eyebrow rise as she turned and looked at me…


	11. Embarressments

**Chapter 11: Embarrassments**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Stepping further into the room, I asked, "What are you doing here… and where's Tyler?"

Samantha looked nervous suddenly, and she said, "I'm here to go on a date with Tyler. H-He's in the shower."

"A _date_ huh? I didn't know Tyler was that romantic that fast…" I said in a teasing voice as I walked over and sat in the chair like I did when Tyler and I shared this room. I saw Samantha look away with a childish grin on her muzzle as I saw the skin beneath her fur turn a bright shade of red. Her hands instantly clasped onto each other as her tail did a little jig on the bed.

"No, it is just a friendly date, nothing too special…" She said, still not meeting my gaze.

_You know what, screw the fact that she is animalistic, I'm going to have some fun with her now…_ "So... you don't like Tyler that way, I thought he was a nice guy, who knows, he may actually like you. Why not go on a romantic date with Ty-"

"_WOLF!?"_ Both Samantha and I jumped from the loud booming voice, and her tail stopped its furious wagging as we looked over and saw Tyler standing in a doorway with a towel around his waist. I grinned sheepishly, but before I opened my mouth, he said, "I come out of the shower hoping to grab some clothes real fast, and your organizing a date for me!?"

I chuckled quietly as he put it that way, but I stopped when I saw his furious looking red face. I lowered my head and held my laughter in the best I could, "Yeah, p-pretty much…"

_OH GAWD, it is _SO_ hard not to laugh right now!_ Tyler shook his head as he placed a hand on his face and asked, "What do you need kid…?"

"Well, I need a spare shirt if you got one…"

After I said that, he smiled, but not just any smile, this was a smile that gave me shivers. He chuckled lightly as he said, "Sorry kid, I don't got no spares to lend to you… might as well ask the Governor… or your step- never mind." He said as he looked over at Samantha.

I frowned as I grumbled slightly, but I stood up anyways, and walked over to the door. As I looked back, I saw Samantha watching Tyler's every move, and I whistled lowly, and she looked over. _HAHA, just like an actual dog. _"Don't forget," Tyler looked over at me now, "he may like you as well."

Tyler's face turned a beet red as he took in a gust of air, and I shut the door just as he yelled my name. I couldn't help but chuckle as I made my way back down the hallway. As I passed many doors, I came upon a intersection, and per usual, the guards all snapped to attention. I continued to walk, but I noticed now that the look in their eyes wasn't hostility, but respect and awe. The halls now seemed brighter, now that I realized that they wouldn't shoot me in my back. _I guess that is what happens when you save the planet they inhabit from rebels, they end up wanting to be your friend._

Coming across the next intersection, it seemed they had a guard switch, since now there were three females, and only a single male in the group. The difference now however, the females _all_ looked at me, and it was then that I felt slightly shy. _I really need to get a shirt…_

I walked past them, but I stopped as one of them said, "Sir?"

After I turned to face them, I saw the male had a look of shock on his face as he looked at the German Shepard female across from him, "Yes, what can I do for you?"

She seemed to shift on her feet as her hands tightened on her rifle, and the other two females looked at her as she asked, "Are you the diplomat Wolf… the one who fought the rebel leader?"

"Uh, yes I am." I said. _Okay, maybe being popular isn't the best thing… especially among the ladies._

All three of the females smiled, and even the male seemed genuinely astonished, but unlike the females, he retained his discipline, which I highly appreciated. It seemed they were going to ask something else, so I quickly said, "Sorry, but I need to get going…"

They all seemed disappointed when I said that, but I quickly turned around, and kept walking, hoping I could put distance between myself and them as I continued back to… my room. I sighed as I rubbed my shoulder gently, and I couldn't help but think of my fight with Garit. _He was a tough one to fight, not to mention he was around three full feet taller than me. I'm not sure I could have lived long against him in a regular standoff, since he has the advantage of height, strength, and reach. Hell, all he would have to do is kick me every time I got close in order to actually win without breaking a sweat…_

Arriving at the last intersection, I didn't see any guards, so I walked down the hallway, and into the room where Krystal was. When I entered, I saw she was sitting on top of her bed, but this time, covered in a robe. She looked over at me as I entered, and I walked over to her and sat down beside her. "How long do humans usually live?"

I looked over at Krystal with a shocked expression, and asked, "Why does that matter?"

She sat up and looked squarely at me as she said, "I want to know how long I will get to live with you, which is why…"

"Well… guys usually live around seventy to eighty years if they are healthy… ladies can live to ninety more often than guys."

Krystal smiled as she leaned into me and wrapped me in a hug. I hugged her back, just for the sake of it, since I had been missing her for a months' time before I became 'diplomat'. "Cerinian's have a similar lifespan, though some avains live to be over a hundred, while amphibians live to be around only fifty."

I pulled away slightly and asked, "Like birds and frogs?" Krystal nodded as she looked at me. _That is so cool, but so freaky…_

She giggled lightly, but I pulled away from her hug and stood up, "I'm going to take a shower now… where _is_ the bathroom though?"

After I asked her that, she stood up and grabbed my hand, and walked with me over to a wall. She pressed her palm into a spot along the wall, and I saw seams appear in the wall as it split apart. I stood there with wide eyes as a large and spacious bathroom appeared behind the wall, and Krystal pulled me into it. Looking around, I saw a toilet, a sink, a towel rack along with a dozen or so towels on it, and a shower next to a bath. I also saw a trashcan next to the sink, so I walked over, and began to take my bandages off my body.

"I will get the shower ready for us." I heard Krystal say, and I heard her walking towards the shower.

"Alright, I will just- WAIT, what!?" I turned and looked at her as her robe hit the ground and I felt the bandage slide from my hands and hang from my chest area. She looked back at me with what could only be called an innocent look, "Did you say, 'us'?"

Krystal nodded as she smiled sweetly, "We _are_ a couple now… aren't we?"

"Uh… uh, umm…" _I didn't know being a couple entailed me to take showers right away!_

As she began to reach around to her back, I quickly averted my gaze and turned around. _Krystal is undressing not _ten_ feet from me… think about something else, do something else, um… bandages, take them off!_ Quickly and accurately, I began to take my bandages off, doing my best to ignore the fact that Krystal was somewhere in this bathroom with me. _Why Krystal… you must've gleamed from Tyler that this is _not_ how couples act right away._

I heard her giggle as water began to run, and I unwrapped another large portion of bandage from around my body. "Trust me Wolf; this shower won't be _so_ bad." I heard her approaching as she walked across the floor towards me, but I did my best to ignore it.

Once the last piece of bandage fell from my body, I saw the bruises on my chest and stomach area, along with my sides. Forgetting all about Krystal being close to me, I stood in awe and horror as I store at the wounds I had withstood against Garit. All he did was kick and throw me, but these bruises covered most of my torso. I even ignored the fog that began to accumulate around my body, but I was drawn from my musings as I felt a hand slide its way onto my shoulder. I closed my eyes as I felt the hand slide down my back, and I heard Krystal say, "You did take a lot of pain from Garit when you fought him… these bruises attest to that…" her hand made it into mine as I felt her pull me. "Turn around Wolf… you need to see something important."

"Do I have too?" I asked as I stood there. I felt Krystal's smooth fur of her muzzle slide onto my shoulder, and she said, "Yes… unless you want me to… bite." When she said that, her muzzle was removed, and replaced by the feeling of something sharp being placed along my shoulder.

"Please don't…" I said while I felt the pressure apply slightly. I sighed as I began to turn around, "Alright… ill face you."

Her muzzle moved away from my shoulder, and when I was facing her, she said, "Open your eyes now Wolf…"

Slowly, I opened my eyes, and was greeted by quite a sight. In front of me stood Krystal, but I could barely see her head amongst the foggy steam that now surrounded us. I smiled as I looked down, and upon seeing nothing, I asked, "So _this_ is why we were going to shower together…"

"Yup… the steam helps wash deeper into my fur, which is why the bathroom is so large. I can get my fur ready before I shower." Krystal said. I nodded slowly as I did my best to look around, but I couldn't see anything beside the steam. "Take off your pants now so we can finish the shower, the hot water only lasts around an hour… and the steam starts to dissipate thirty minutes afterwards."

_That request sounded so wrong… but alright. _I began to decloth myself as the fog masked my body, from even myself. _When you said we were going to take a shower together, I thought we were going to need to be close to each other to shower, guess I was wrong for once._

When I finished, I walked with Krystal towards the shower area as she giggled. I looked over towards her floating head, but right as I opened my mouth, I walked into the wall. **Thunk…** "Ow…" I muttered as I held my face, and stepped closer to Krystal to avoid another incident like that.

"One, sorry I didn't lead you to the door, and two… well, the water only hits a single area, so we will still be close to each other." Krystal said as I heard her giggle slightly from my walk into the wall.

Stopping, I store where Krystal just disappeared to, and I felt my face heat up as I said, "Well fuck…"


	12. Relaxation

**Chapter 12: Relaxation**

**-Back on Earth-**

A single letter was slid into a mailbox as a mailman drove away. As the vehicle disappeared from hearing into the distance, the wind and call of nature began to sound. Footsteps were audible as the only piece of mail was waiting inside its snug envelope, carrying either good, or bad news, for the recipient. _**CREAK!**_

When a tan hand opened up the mail box, light flooded into the dark space, and it was revealed to the man that had grabbed the envelope that a red ink seal was what kept the letter encased in its paper prison. In the top corner was a mail sticker of an eagle holding a scroll and arrows, each in a respective talon as the bright green letters below it read, 'military'. On the center of the letter was a small mailing address, but that wasn't of much concern to the man.

The letter was opened as the man walked back up the steps to his home, and he opened the doorway as he discarded the envelope. He leaned his head down as he walked into a room with another person, his wife. As he began to read, he spoke out loud so his wife would know what he was reading.

"Dear Parent(s) or Guardian(s) of Wolf,

I am the head director of foreign affairs for our nation, though our line of work is far from that of planet Earth. I am contacting you now to let you know that your son was collected on Monday, per a need of national interest. Your son once visited another planet by a pure lucky chance, and his skills and knowledge of the planets inhabitants made him a prime example to have as our diplomat to the planet known as Cerinia, by its locals. Wolf's mission was a success, but I'm sorry to inform you that you will be required to remain on Earth as the negotiations solidify. Wolf will be committed to planet Cerinia for the… rest of his life…" The man looked up at his wife with a surprised and outraged look. He looked back down at the letter, and continued, "…The negotiations went as the United States Government receive a tremendous avalanche of technology, for Wolf to… marry… the Princess, of Cerinia…"

The letter slowly drifted down to the ground as the man continued to look where it had just been.

"Richard…?" the woman began to ask, but just as she did, the large man collapsed from the shock that had manifested itself inside of him. _My son has been taken away… to marry an alien… I haven't even met…_ The man thought, just as blackness surrounded his vision.

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I was currently sitting down on the bed as Krystal brushed her fur in the mirror near a table. The shower had been… interesting, to say the least for me, but it wasn't something I was looking forward to in the future. I made extra sure to mask my thoughts as Krystal was probably going to try and read them… again. _She may be beautiful, and sure, I would've enjoyed sleeping with her, but come on, she was almost entirely naked. A shower… I'm alright with it as long as the steam keeps blocking out everything rated M, but I swear she kept bumping into me on purpose. It isn't like I can say anything or it will be considered 'cold', and that will just get my feet stomped on, and she is pretty heavy when it is concentrated on my feet._

Looking over at Krystal, I smiled as she set her brush down, _finally she is done…_

Krystal stood up and walked over to me, but when she reached me, she sat down next to me and said, "What do you feel like doing today?"

"Um, I don't know… maybe you should choose." I said as I looked over and outside the window.

"Good, I was hoping you would say that." Krystal said, and I quickly looked over at her with a surprised frown. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck, and store up into my eyes as she rested her head along the shirt her father had given me. "I think we can first go grab something to eat, and then we can go see a movie… Father gave me the entire day to spend with you, so I don't intend on wasting it…"

My frown turned upside down, and I said, "Learning local sights… sounds good."

As she stood up with me, she grabbed my hand, and I felt my face heat up slightly.

**Knock, Knock, Knock!**

Krystal sighed, but she pulled me over to the doorway with her while the person on the other side waited for a response. When we reached the door, I reached out and grabbed the handle just as Krystal did, and I felt my face heat up even more, but I looked over and saw Krystal smiling towards me. Looking back forward, I opened the door and saw a tall canine guard of some kind standing there with a small purse in his hands, along with a pistol held in the other. "Lady Krystal, here is your purse," he said as he extended his arm out to Krystal, who graciously took it, "and Mr. Wolf, this is yours, since your weapon was damaged in the rebels incursion." And then he held the Pistol out for me. I nodded as I took it, but before I asked my next question, he held out a holster type thing, and then he marched away. I looked at Krystal as I held the two items, and I began to slide the holster onto my pants loop.

Sliding the pistol into its proper holster, I felt Krystal slide her arm through my own, and we began to walk down the hallway. "Krystal…?"

"Yes Wolf?"

I sighed as I tightened my arm around hers, and I asked, "What will the others on Cerinia think if they find out you chose me as a husband…? I don't even look like anything or anyone else, how will I fit in here?"

After I finished, Krystal giggled a little bit and I looked over at her with a curious expression as she kissed my cheek and said, "You are thinking about all that too soon. I'm sure once they know you are the hero of Cerinia, they will more than likely accept you, just as I have come to accept, and love, you."

Smiling at how Krystal put it, I stopped walking and pulled Krystal into a hug. _I guess it is moments like this that make up for the… awkwardness you keep putting me through._

"I wouldn't want to make your life miserable on Cerinia, now would I?"

I chuckled as I pulled away, and we continued walking, "I would hope not, I'm already ill at ease standing out how much I am."

We walked passed an intersection with mixed genders, but I saw the eyes of the female guards widen slightly, but they remained looking forward. _Hey, why is it all the female guards seem to like me, even though I'm not even Cerinian?_

Krystal looked at me with a confused expression, and then it morphed into one of humorous happiness. She waited until we were further away from the guards before she said, "The females on Cerina judge by actions, though how you look also plays a role in it, but they think highly of you since you fought Garit."

Chuckling, I said, "They treat it like I fought the biggest and baddest thing on all of Cerinia."

When Krystal stopped our forward momentum along with gazing at me with a strong intentness, I looked into her gaze as she said, "He is by far the biggest out of every Cerinian, Lylatin, and most of the apes from Venom. You may have possibly fought the strongest fighter in all of Cerinia.

I felt my jaw hang open slightly as I couldn't fathom doing such a task. I wasn't an adult yet, though I would be one in a few months. I only took basic fighting classes, not to mention I was by far not the strongest kid. Then I look at the fact that I somehow beat a wolf that was tougher, meaner, _and_ leaner than me, and came out supposedly 'on top.'

"Wait… Lylatin? Venom? What are those?" I asked helplessly as Krystal came around and grabbed my arm with hers once again.

She rested her head against my shoulder as she explained, "Cerinia is far from the other solar systems of our galaxy, so we rarely visit Lylat. Lylat is another planet, very much like your own if our reports are correct. It is the central… hub, for all of the many races that we know of, except for apes and humans. The Lylat system has numerous habitable planets, surprisingly, and one of the other main planets is known as Venom." Krystal shivered slightly from beside me, but before I could ask why, she continued, "Venom is the worst planet of any I know of, and I'm glad I have only read reports, instead of visiting it myself. It is a planet ruled by criminals, thieves, and every other type of foul creatures."

Tightening my grip around Krystal, I said, "Well at least you won't need to go there by yourself if it is ever required. Since I'm required to be _your_ husband," chuckling quietly, since I wouldn't marry any other Cerinian, "I wouldn't let you go to that planet alone or not without me by your side."

*Gurgle* I looked down towards Krystal's stomach as I smiled. She blushed beneath her blue fur, and I smiled as I said, "I guess that is the note that we need to get going…"

…

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

Samantha and I were in a park for our hangout day, for I wouldn't call it a date. Samantha was dozing off on my shoulder while I was looking up into the sky. Every once in a while, a spaceship/airplane of some kind would glide through the atmosphere like some kind of shooting star. Taking a deep breath in, I felt the warm breeze blowing over my skin as the smell of wildflowers flowed into my nose. While the air was warmer than I usually liked, the breeze kept me in a comfortable temperature.

While I was now looking down and across the park, I saw children of all kinds running around and playing what must've been tag. I saw a pack of dog children, some with droopy ears, floppy ears, or in some cases, straightened like Samantha's. I saw another kid playing with what looked like a cougar or mountain lion of some kind, but the difference was, this child was a bird. _How strange…_

Movement drew my attention, and I looked down as Samantha scooted closer to me and wrapped an arm around my opposite shoulder while her head remained on the other. I enjoy Samantha's company, but in some cases, it starts to feel strange and sometimes just purely scary weird. _She is a dog… I would consider actually going steady with her if she was a human, but I can't date her seriously… it won't seem right._

_But I guess it wouldn't hurt to enjoy her company while I can._ I sighed softly as I wrapped an arm around her and closed my eyes. A short nap wouldn't kill me, but I also was feeling lazy in what could only count as a spring day surrounded me. Letting my head rest on the tree I was leaning against, I could hear the sound of laughter from children and the drone of craft in the air above. _Life is too good to be true sometimes…_

"Tyler…" I looked over just as Samantha yawned. When her muzzle closed again, I felt her tense up briefly, before she sighed and asked, "Do you feel like going to go grab a bite?"

I smiled at how she said that, _your teeth can probably bite through anything…_ "Sure, why not?"

Samantha leaned off of me as she stretched, and I got up and onto my feet. When I turned and saw Samantha standing up, I grabbed her hand, and helped her up to her feet. She smiled at me as I attempted to release her hand, but she just kept holding onto it. She leaned towards me and gave me a quick dog kiss on the side of my face, and I internally flinched. _That is still way to close to how a pet dog would give its owner a kiss… she is nice, but she is just too much like my old dog to consider dating her…_

Attempting to appear polite, I smiled as I continued to hold her hand, and I she smiled wider as she pulled my hand towards her as she began to walk. When I was trailing slightly behind her, I felt the smile fall from my face as sadness replaced it; _it has been so long since I dated someone… I can't even remember the basics if I _did_ date her…_


	13. Shatterings

**Chapter 13: Shattering's**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Krystal had led me outside of the mansion and to a store shop quite near her…_our_ home/palace. She was holding my hand that was closer to her, and I had already made the mistake of trying to get it free from her grasp. We were in public at the time, and instead of a swift stomp to my foot, I had received a jab to my ribs from her elbow, and she had managed to make it unnoticeable. Least to say, all the surrounding Cerinians were surprised as they saw us holding hands, but a few more were downright disturbed or disgusted by the sight; noticeable from the way they had looked between Krystal and I.

Grabbing the door handle, I pulled it open, and Krystal walked in as she smiled at me, but that didn't mean she released my hand. I sighed as I followed her in, and I saw we were in what appeared to be a fancy restaurant of some kind, but it wasn't as filled as I would've expected a restaurant of its decorations and style. _Nice place, but where is everyone? It is practically deserted save for a few families…_

It was true, only a few tables had families in them. Krystal looked back at me with a smile and said, "This may be a restaurant, but by nighttime it is a club and bar."

_Ohh…_ Looking over at the counter, I now recognized the telltale of closed alcohol cabinets, and I could only imagine the alcohol in the cabinets. "Hey, uh… how old do you need to be to drink on Cerinia?"

We walked over to a booth near a window, and as we sat down, Krystal said, "There isn't really an age requirement, more so it is how the parents think. But none of the parents on all of Cerinia have ever let a child below fourteen drink." Setting my hands and arms on the table, I leaned forward onto my arms as I smiled.

Krystal must've been trying to read my mind, because her face flushed into utter confusion until I asked, "Have _you_ ever drunken before?"

The expression she now wore was absolutely priceless, but also one of curiosity. She was smiling as it appeared she was only smirking, but her ears were laid down backwards as her eyes shifted between my own and the table. Reaching over, I grabbed her hand as she finally sighed, and nodded her head slowly. _You know what, I now want to try some Cerinian alcohol… it may not be permitted where I'm from, but firstly, I'm not there currently. And secondly, I want to try the difference between what Cerinians and humans try…_

"So what do you say…?" I asked as Krystal giggled lightly as she looked at me. her smile turned into one of a grin as she looked over, and I followed her gaze and saw a waitress walking over. _Hey… I know that squirrel. I think I ran into her when I first started exploring Iris… when a bulldog began chasing me…_

"Hello, may I take your order?" The squirrel waitress asked.

_**I thought I was the only one you ran into…**_ "Um, yes. Can we have two specials, and also, another two fire throats?" Krystal said, and I looked over at her in bewilderment.

"Alright, your order will be out in five minutes. I will be right back with your drinks." The waitress said as she wrote something down on a notepad. She walked away swiftly, and I asked, "Fire throats?"

Krystal looked back at me with a smile as she said, "Those are the drinks… I think I got the mild ones…"

_Ah… that doesn't sound very reassuring…_ leaning back, I looked up at the ceiling, and looked up at the source of the indoor air conditioner, and smiled. "Now that… that is just neat…" Krystal looked up, and we were both looking at a fan. But to me, it wasn't just any fan, it was like two fans in one, the only difference between it and the fans I was used to, this one was hovering in midair while also providing cool air. The two rotors on the fan rotated in opposite directions, but they were doing so in a fashion where it remained in one spot in the air. Krystal looked back down at me and giggled as she leaned over the table and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

Blushing, I looked back down, and from the corner of my eye, I could see the parents of a family watching us. Ignoring them, I looked at Krystal and said, "Where I'm from, our fans are connected to the ceiling… not to mention they either don't work, or are too effective." Thinking of the fans I was used to, Krystal nodded as she in turn projected an image back at me. I felt my face heat up even more as I turned away, _so I was really that interested in the fan?_

Krystal nodded while my cheeks slowly began to lose the redness in them, but I still felt the heat radiating from my face. Giving off a huff of air made me feel slightly better, and the more I thought about myself staring at the fan, the more it actually did seem humorous. Letting out a silent chuckle, I returned my gaze to Krystal. Maybe it was time for me to change the tables, and let Krystal be the embarrassed fox…

_Beautiful blue fur, petite white muzzle, and who could forget those sterling light green eyes, not to mention amazing figure as well. You must get quite the admirers with your looks; I guess it won't be too hard to make Cerinian guys' jealous when I'm dating the most beautiful vixen on the entire planet._ I grinned as I looked at Krystal, watching her the entire time as her features began to change before my very gaze. She at first smiled warmly, and then she began to blush lightly through her fur; but that still wasn't enough for what she had been subjecting me to for the past few days.

_Now that I actually think about it, your kisses are quite sweet as well as your hugs. Do I even need to mention more than that?_ She continued to smile as she looked away slightly, but I had one more idea that may seal the deal with my revengeful blushing tactics. _Oh and Krystal, your personality is the perfect highlight about you, it is probably the best in the entire universe, and that is what I _love_ about _you_._

After I finished, she ducked her head lower as she giggled and smiled widely, and her eyes temporarily shifted back over to my own as her blush clearly showed through her white fur. _This is perfect… but you are even more so…_ taking a quick mental picture, I focused on that image so Krystal could see her face. The redness in her cheeks deepened miraculously even more, and I full out smiled from her reaction. _Mission to make Krystal blush, has been accomplished…_

Sitting straighter in her seat, she smiled as a light flickered through her eyes, and she looked me in my eyes directly and unwavering as she opened her muzzle, and whispered loud enough for me to hear, "I will just get you back later."

I chuckled as she said that, and I held her gaze as I said, "You have done everything that would make me blush so far, so I'm happy to say, that is very unlikely." I crossed my arms as she let her smile fall slightly, and I saw her concentrate momentarily. _**Then how about this?**_ The next thought I had just received, made me pale drastically as my smile immediately vanished. "You wouldn't…"

She nodded as she said, "It is going to eventually happen, you might as well, as you say, 'suck it up', and just deal with it…"

"You won't make me do _that_… I know you won't…" I stuttered out as I shivered violently.

Krystal's only response was she giggled lightly and continued to smiled at me as she put on a sweet smile, and innocently said, "It wasn't going to happen for another week… but I can just change that for tonight. It won't hurt, trust me…"

The squirrel returned from earlier, and as she set the food and drinks on the table, she asked, "Is there anything else I can get for you two?"

Laughing nervously, and lightly, I said, "I'm going to need a refill on my Fire Throat…"

"Yours is still… full…" In the small time it had taken her to say those four words, I had picked up, and chugged the Cerinian alcohol, and I was left with watery eyes as the liquid burned down my throat. _I can't believe you're going to make me…_

* * *

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

As we walked down the street towards the Governors home, Samantha was still holding my hand as she said, "I met Krystal at this restaurant one night while I was off duty. The restaurant features as a club, bar, and a restaurant during the daytime hours. I can assure you that you will love the food they serve, and they also have these drinks that are like fire in a glass, but they won't kill you, not as much as they send your mouth on a thrill ride. Fire Throat was their name if I'm not mistaken, and they are also one of the hotter, yet better, of any Cerinian drink I have ever tried…"

_Woo… I forgot how much a girl can talk if they like you… Fire Throat, huh? Sounds like a drink that can burn something bad if you drink it. Ha, I should get one to go and give it to Wolf; tell him its apple juice or something like that. It would be a nice little payback for this unwanted date he assigned for me. I should've been working on paperwork by now, but instead I'm trying to enjoy a date with Samantha. Not that I mind or anything, but I could be spending what time I have on Cerinia much more productively than I am now._

Samantha stopped walking as she looked back at me with a smile, and she I saw we were standing in front of a door. "So this is the place with the fabled Fire Throat, huh?" I asked as I looked through the glass. _Seems pretty empty…_

Samantha nodded, so I let go of her hand as I opened the door, and she walked in, with me following her closely behind. When we stepped inside the restaurant, I noticed a few things; the fans in the restaurant were _hovering_ above the tables, there were a few families here and there, and I saw the back of a blue furry head.

Moving further in, I quickly grabbed Samantha's hand, and when I looked over, I saw her tail moving frantically as she smiled warmly at me. Looking back the other way, I led her towards where I had a strong suspicion Krystal, _and_ Wolf were. As we approached, I noticed a squirrel dropping off a clear tall glass of red liquid, but the way it seemed to move in the glass, I suspected it was liquor instead.

_Voila, it _is_ Krystal and Wolf…_

Krystal turned her head, and saw us there, and she seemed pleasantly surprised. Until I saw Wolf, I thought everything was alright, yet he was crying as he lightly rubbed his throat. I let go of Samantha's hand, and quickly jogged over to Wolf and crouched down and asked worriedly, "Wolf, what happened!?" _Oh sheesh, now I'm sounding like an older brother…_

He pointed a finger towards Krystal as he quietly said, "She… She's going to make… make me…" He coughed lightly and swallowed. "Sorry, that Fire Throat drink was just extremely hot… but Krystal; she's going to make me do something I don't want…"

I chuckled as I patted his shoulder, and said, "That's what being in a relationship is all about bud…"

"Just if you had telepathy…" Wolf said, and he shivered as he looked back at Krystal, who had an innocent smirk across her muzzle. _Do I even want to know…_ Krystal looked at me, and gave me a quick wink before she returned her gaze to Wolf…


	14. Fatal Error

**Chapter 14: Fatal error**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Krystal and I were walking home so we could partake in an event of our lives, which would permanently seal our two relationships together. She chose the worst thing for us to do together, especially when I was already as uncomfortable as it was. Samantha had dragged Tyler off to go do something else at Krystal's order, which left Krystal and I all alone with each other. My stomach wasn't feeling all that great, a mix from the alcohol and what was soon to come; and strangely, Cerinian alcohol doesn't get me as drunk as human alcohol.

Krystal tightened her grip on my hand as we drew closer to the mansion type home, and that was the best I could call it. It was a mix between a mansion, governmental building, and a mix of just a large complex. Krystal and her family weren't royalty from what I could tell, so calling it a palace wasn't exactly correct.

A giggle came from beside me, and I looked over as Krystal looked up at me as she said, "I'm going to make the special event _so_ special for you…"

I let out a groan as she kissed me on my cheek, and I felt my face heat up as her affection turned a few heads…

Her smile dropped as she raised a hand to her forehead, and I saw her wince while she shook slightly. We both stopped walking, and I looked at her as she grabbed my shoulder tightly, and she cried out in pain as she fell legs stopped supporting her weight. As I grabbed her and held her, I asked, "Hey, Krystal, what's wrong?"

She looked up at me as I saw tears welling up in her eyes, and she whimpered quietly, "P-Pain… someone is in... lots of… pain… AH!"

Krystal yelled out as she clutched her forehead more, and I picked her up and looked around. I saw a few restaurants, with a dozen or so people surrounding us. Running towards a restaurant with outdoor seating, I set Krystal down in an open chair, and I held her hand as I turned to a canine and said, "Call the emergency services!" I looked back at Krystal as she whimpered again, and I felt her pain lightly, literally. Whatever it was, she was dealing with it telepathically, _maybe if she shares the weight of it with me, I can't let her suffer like this alone._ "Krystal, share it with me… don't take it by yourself…"

Leaning forward, I felt it intensify, and I winced as well, but Krystal said, "N-No… I won't force you to!"

"Krys, just do it, as your soon to be husband, I won't let you deal with this by yourself." I said as I grabbed both her hands. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at my determined expression, and I felt like she was searching for my sureness. She nodded before she said, "Brace yourself…"

As soon as she said that, I let down any mental barriers I had in place, and I felt a wall of mental pain shake the very foundation of the ground beneath me. I grunted in pain as I raised one of my hands to my own head, it was like a level five hurricane, but in the form of a migraine. _As long as I have you Krystal, I will be fine…_

**(Garit's P.O.V.)**

"Start the teleporter; we are receiving troops from Venom in five minutes!" I yelled out as I stood in the giant room. Everything had been cleared from the room to accommodate the two dozen venom troops in heavy power armor that would be arriving shortly. My hands were clasped behind my back while I wore my best uniform; _I need to look my best, while showing how I am the one in charge. I will _not_ allow these troopers to think of me as some pushover, my reputation alone should supersede the fools, but I will need to be extra careful as well. Venom spec op troopers have an attitude, just how we need them to be…_

Turning my muzzle and facing one of the technicians, I said, "Prepare the defiliberator for the receiver, adjust the power input my five point three decibels of square inch. We do _not_ want these boys being locked in underpowered armor."

"Roger that sir!" The technician began to frantically type on the computer monitor he was near, and I could hear the air crackle with power above the teleportation pad. Blue light began to physically crawl and zap across the top of the surface of the device, and then I could see outlines above it. I stepped closer to the pad as I started to make out the shapes of black power armor inside the white circular haze. They shapes were getting sharper and sharper as the time dragged on, and when they were visible, my blood ran cold.

The troopers were writhing around in pain, many of them were standing, but a few were kneeling; a single trooper lay on the pad in the light, blood seeping from a crack in his helmet. I was left speechless as I watched the light continuing to brighten; the sound of a carrier flagship is what occupied my hearing. The loud humming noise was accompanied by what sounded like rushing wind, even for me, the great General Garit O'Donnell, it made me cringe.

A horrifically loud zipping noise sounded from inside the room, and I felt something painful blow through my neck. Before I could register what it was, everything grew silent, and the light was once again dim, before a loud groan occurred.

**-Que the dramatically suspenseful music-**

**ZIP!** A ball of light appeared among the frozen venom troops as my breath was sucked away. The light appeared so fragile and peaceful, until it winked out of existence.

_**BBOOOOOMMMM!**_ Screams, yells, and the sound of millions of pounds of dirt shot upwards. Everything collapsed around me as I felt the ground beneath my feet shake violently, and I saw a dark blackish red light shoot up, into the now exposed sky. _What have I done…!?_

**Local Space Station Above Cerinia**

In a command and logistics room a young Cornerian transfer raven was studying a screen along his counter, and he looked behind him and yelled out, "Sir, I'm reading erratic power signals over here!"

A rusty colored blood hound stood up from his place alongside another monitor, and he walked over to the younger raven. He leaned over the ravens shoulder as he asked, "Tell me son, what is it you are reading?"

"This graph here, it is saying there is enough power in a single place _in_ Cerinia that would crack a planet, theoretically of course sir…"

"Bring that spot on screen son." The old rusty hound said as the raven began to fiddle with a few notches and switches next to a monitor. Just as the screen flickered on, it showed an image of a blackish red laser beam erupt from the surface, and shot straight up towards the camera. It lasted for a few seconds before it instantly cut off, but the damage had been done.

**BANG! *rumble*** Every single soul inside the logistics room fell onto the floor as the lights turned off, before being replaced by a sharp red light. Klaxons were blaring as people all around the station began to pick themselves up and off of the ground. Outside of the room, and outside of the station, a giant ragged section was ripped from the Space station, and it was venting atmosphere. Back in the logistics room, everyone was gathered around the one operating camera screen, and what was visible, sent a chill through everyone's body. From a rough estimation, a part of Cerinia's surface was missing a chunk, only a mere thousand kilometers from the capital city Iris.

"By the gods, what happened…?" one of the other workers said aloud. The blood hound stood up and backed away from the screen and said in a loud voice, "Cerinia has been attacked by an unknown force, we must alert high command, and by the gods, may we find those responsible…"

* * *

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Krystal was feeling much better now, but we were on the ground as the ground shook violently beneath us. When the shaking had started, it was twice as powerful, but luckily the building we were near suffered only minor cracks along its walls and along the sidewalk. "Krystal, is this normal?" I asked over the rumble of the ground, already the shaking was starting to die down. Krystal looked over at me as she shook her head, and I was left to look around as the last of the shaking died down. _Just like home… just not as long or bad…_

The shaking was now dormant, but as I stood up, I could still feel slight aftershocks from the major quake. I shakily walked over, and helped Krystal to her feet, and I asked, "Is your head still hurting you?"

"N-No… thanks Wolf." She looked over at me, and I could only smile as she gave me one of those warm smiles. _Maybe now we can cancel the event for later tonight…?_

"That, is still going to happen." Krystal said as she leaned against me, and I looked away sadly.

I let out a huff as I said, "Let's get home then, so we can get it done and out of the way."

…

I was now back in the mansion home, standing in the middle of the room as Krystal smiled towards me. I felt myself blush as it felt like a lump was forming in my throat and it suddenly felt like it was extremely hard to breathe. _**Just relax… focus on me.**_ Facing back forward with a smile, I nodded, and the camera dog nodded as well before he flicked a switch downwards, and a red light appeared next to the lens. I took a shaky breath in as I focused on a sole thought, _Krystal._

"Hello to every Cerinain, my name is Wolf, and I was a diplomat between this world, and my home world of Earth." I took in another breathe as I continued to read the script off of the paper provided to me from the Gov… dad and Krystal. "My goal was a success, and our two worlds will continue to be a peace."

Reading through the next few lines, I felt my heart skip a beat and I looked over at Krystal as she smiled encouragingly, though I thought I saw a blush in her cheeks. Facing the camera again, "As for being the hero by saving Cerinia from the rebels a little over a month ago, it was decided that I would marry Krystal."

Krystal moved over to my side as she said facing the Camera, "Without the aid of Wolf's help, my family and I would have surely perished that fateful day. So I ask of all of Cerinia to welcome him with open arms, just as I have done. That concludes today's announcement…"

The camera man waited another second before he flicked the switch off, and I looked at Krystal as I said, "Shouldn't I have read this over first before I had to say it? Not only am I the 'hero of Cerinia', but I'm also the one that fought and lived from the biggest person apparently… Don't you agr-…"

I turned back as I began to ask the camera man, but I saw the red light of the camera, which meant it was still filming. My face felt like it began to burn, and I smiled nervously as I quickly said, "H-Hey Fred… the camera is still on."

The camera dog looked at me confused before he looked back at the side of the camera and his eyes shot wider in surprised before he turned off another switch, and _now _the camera was actually off. Fred gave me an apologetic look as Krystal giggled lightly, and he said, "S-Sorry, I guess I got… the wrong switch. I think I got the subtitle switch first time…"

"No… no, it is alright. I just hope that extra knowledge doesn't get to me in anyway."

Shaking my head, I looked towards the window and out to the city of Iris. It was and always would be stunning to know that this was bound to be my new home, but still, I wasn't sure if I would be all that suited to be here. _This planet, the people on it… I will never be fully accepted, not when I'm the only one without fur, a tail, and even a muzzle. Good deeds only go so far and count for only so much…_

Smoke… I saw smoke in the distance, and then I saw a spout of what looked like dirt shoot into the air, but I turned when I felt Krystal place a hand along my shoulder, and when I looked over. She was facing me with a worried look, and I already knew, she had read my most recent thought…


	15. Evacuation Orders

**Chapter 15: Evacuation Orders**

**-High Command Briefing Room-**

The room was unusually quiet for an event such as this, but it was understandable with the frozen frame of Cerinia's missing chunk on the large screen. Those that made up the defense of Cerinia were sitting around a table as the screen began to rewind, stopping when it the image of the blackish red beam was shooting up. A throat cleared, and the lights dimmed until the surrounding canines, foxes, and various candids were visible. The old fox that spoke was the General for Weapon technological development, and this is what he said, "Gentle hounds and ladies… I feel bad to inform you that this _laser_ isn't of known origin. My division wouldn't know anything of a weapon of this magnitude, but I'm left to speculate, that it was some sort of energy beam of some sort."

Mummers ran around the room, but a younger version of the fox, but with reddish brown fur stood up and said, "It is of no energy that I know of General, I'm the head department of energy manufacturing and not even our power cells for our land master tanks on overload can do damage like that."

There was another lieutenant, this one was in charge of ship based weapons, and he shifted through some papers before he said, "Whatever form of energy it was, it seems to be far beyond even our point defense lasers and shielding fields that are installed on our ships. This beam appears to require a larger source of energy that is even used in shielding technology."

"Well whatever it is, we need to do something about it, and quickly. Tremors have been shaking almost every building in Iris, and a few buildings have even collapsed as the result..."

There was a coughing sound from the shadows, and a pile of documents landed on the table. "That's because this beam isn't a weapon, rather a transportation device." Came a female voice from a dark corner of the room. There were a few raised eyebrows as a female candid stepped from the dark recesses of the room, "This beam of energy you see is the result of a dangerous technology that requires an extremely precise construction. The rebels that stole the development phase of building this technology didn't seem to grasp the full danger of what it is they stole.

"And what technology is this…?"

"Teleportation technology between worlds, it has been done with another planet recently unreachable, since it is on the other side of the Milky Way galaxy." Said the candid female.

The General scoffed as he said, "Impossible, there is no such technology… the technological feat of such a leap would've been shared by now."

As the General had finished saying '_impossible_', the German Shepard took out a clear device and began to tap on it, before moving it towards the screen. "Synchronize." Every single living thing looked at the screen as an image of a white hominoid figure appeared on the screen. Many would think of the figure as a hairless ape that stood up straighter, but a few had caught brief glimpses in Iris earlier on during their down time. "This here is Wolf, the diplomat of that world I mentioned earlier, and soon to be husband of the Governors daughter."

"I take it you don't watch the news that much…" the German Shepard said as she noted the skeptical look on the generals face.. She clicked a few more things before she spoke next to her device, "Play."

The video began to play, and the hominoid figure took in a shaky breathe before speaking, "Hello to every Cerinain, my name is Wolf, and I was a diplomat between this world, and my home world of Earth." The _Wolf_ looked down at a paper as he took in another breath, "My goal was a success, and our two worlds will continue to be a peace."

Briefly, Wolf looked away from the camera to someone or something off screen, "As for being the hero by saving Cerinia from the rebels a little over a month ago, it was decided that I would marry Krystal."

Many of the Generals in the room took in a sharp breath, and even one of them had the thought, _this is a pretty good joke…_

A few muzzles dropped as Krystal appeared on the screen next to the alien, and then she solidified the thought in the air as she said, "Without the aid of Wolf's help, my family and I would have surely perished that fateful day. So I ask of all of Cerinia to welcome him with open arms, just as I have done. That concludes today's announcement…"

The subtitles that had been scrolling across the bottom of the screen disappeared, but the way he looked at Krystal suggested he didn't know the camera was still on as he said, "Shouldn't I have read this over first before I had to say it? Not only am I the 'hero of Cerinia', but I'm also the one that fought and lived from the biggest person apparently… Don't you agr-…" Wolf looked at the camera, and I saw his eyes widen. "H-Hey Fred… the camera is still on."

After a few seconds, the screen went blank as the screen once more changed, and now it was displaying a circular metal pad in the middle of a stark white room. Technicians could be seen moving about the room as the circular pad began to glow a dim white color, and soon, a bright flash flared in the center of the pad. Two hominoid creatures landed on the pad, but one of them fell to its knees and shouted, "AURGG! What in the hell!?"

When the screen froze, the female technological director said, "That is a video feed of our teleportation device."

"Why didn't yours do what the rebels did then?"

The female dog sighed as she said, "Because they exploited some factors that led to fatal causes."

The head of energy manufacturing stood up and said, "So they exploited your tech, and it in turn is why Iris is in the danger it is?"

While the rest of the fox and candid Generals began to get riled up, the researcher held up her hand, and said, "There are more _technological exploits_ than you think. First, it didn't utilize certain properties, which is unknown for what pieces, and the reason the blast of energy; that is most likely because they utilized too much energy and the focused beam is where the center of the teleportation pad was. I can assure you however, that we are lucky… everyone on Cerinia is lucky; we have time to evacuate."

"How are we lucky!? We lost a part of Cerinia!" shouted the younger fox.

"Because, during early testing on barren planets, we discovered that if we don't use the parts required and build the device to perfection, it can destroy an entire planet in a mere fraction of a second. We are _lucky_ because all that is missing is a small part of Cerinia…"

The entire room was silent for a few minutes, and no one spoke. The news kept getting worse and worse the entire time someone said something. The time ticked by while everyone mulled over the news they were just force-fed.

There was a brief pause, before one of the older generals spoke up, "We should begin evacuation, but the real question is, who were they trying to bring to Cerinia if they used that device...?"

"I don't know general, but it would be best if we remain alert in the coming hours..."

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Samantha, Tyler, Krystal, _dad and mom_, and I were all loaded inside an APC as we rumbled down the street. Krystal was sitting next to me as she held my arm, and I could already guess what was wrong; that fountain of dirt had been something bad, but I think it was connected with that mega-quake. _Good thing Cerinia… or where we are at doesn't have any major lakes or oceans… a tsunami would be devastating…_

_ Hopefully not many were hurt in that quake earlier… that is the best we can do, is hope._

Krystal tightened her grip on my arm as she buried her muzzle closer in the nook of my neck. I looked over at the Governor and asked, "Sir, do you know what is going on?"

He shook his head as he gazed around the small cabin, he wasn't focusing on anything, but I could tell it was all from the stress. He finally just sighed and set his head in his hands, and I saw… er, mom, hold him close. I sighed as well, but I leaned back and looked over at Tyler, "What are our options here?"

"Well, in our case, we sit along for the ride." Tyler said.

_Wait, what?_ "I thought you were trained for situations like this?" I asked, and I saw him give me a questioning look.

"Who told you that, I'm only a major for the Marine Corps…?" He said, and I saw Samantha look over at him with a bit of curiosity.

"Leo… he said you were a SEAL…"

Tyler groaned as he face palmed, and he said, "My name is Tyler Seal… I'm not a Navy SEAL. I only led a platoon, so I wasn't trained for something like this. Being a marine might be tough, but SEAL's... they might not even be trained for something like this."

_Well… I guess being a marine is better than being anything else… we would've been totally screwed if he was something like army…_ I leaned back in my seat, and I wrapped an arm around Krystal as she leaned up and kissed my cheek briefly. She leaned further into me as she whispered, "At least you have Tyler instead of no one… I probably would have killed you earlier if it wasn't for him."

I chuckled as I gave her a light squeeze, and I said back just as quietly, "And if you had, then you wouldn't have had the opportunity to marry someone as noble, and distinguished as I…" I smiled as I said that, but then I smiled wider as I added, "And I wouldn't have had the chance to marry someone as beautiful as a blue fox."

She smiled lightly, and I felt a chill run down my spine as I mentally heard her say, _**Aren't you getting frisky lately…**_

_Well, I'm not exactly sure how a husband is supposed to act, maybe I should just ask dad for some advice…_

_** You can just trust me to teach you myself; if you just, let me…**_ she sent me a mental image of two people, a candid couple, showering the other in affection on a park bench. I smiled as I blushed noticeably, and I sent back my own reply. _These internal dialogues are starting to make me feel like I'm talking to myself…_

"Hey, kid… none of that while we are all in such a small area. Keep it verbal, not mental." I blushed as I glanced over at Tyler, and I noticed how everyone except dad, or the Governor. I chuckled nervously, but it was cut short as the APC hit a particularly large bump in the ground, and I tasted blood. Groaning, I motioned towards the door, _I bit my tongue!_

Krystal jerked away from me as she got up and ran through the cabin and grabbed a medical kit from the wall. I swallowed the thick coppery liquid, and Krystal came back as she opened the box. "Alright Wolf, open your mouth, I will fix this…"

"Mmhm…." I mumbled out, and I opened my mouth and stuck my bleeding tongue out…

**A.N.: This is the beginning of the alternate ending to Technological Exploits, so prepare for some changes! Don't expect me to update this every week, as this is going to be a side project. Feel free to send me what you want to see in this alternate ending though.**


	16. Boarders

**Chapter 16: Boarders**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Looking out the window as we ascended towards the local space station, I could only look on in marvel at how beautiful it all looked. Cerinia was visible down below, but above it was a gentle bluish green glow, and while I was able to see the storms that were taking place over different parts of the planet, I was also able to watch the graceful flying of spaceships. This wasn't anything I would have been able to experience back on Earth, and while it held a beauty, I could only look to my side and at something even more beautiful; Krystal.

Catching my gaze being directed at her, she glanced over into my own eyes, and while we remained like that, I felt my heart fluttering inside my chest as I was enraptured in her eyes. She squeezed my hand a bit firmer as she leaned against me, but I felt a brief fluctuation in the gravity.

During that brief zero gravity, I had managed to catch another glimpse out into space, and that was before the last of the windows showed out into space; something had latched onto the side of the station. Shrugging a bit as I looked over my shoulder, I saw everyone else, save Samantha and Tyler, was looking towards Krystal and I.

Feeling a bit of heat flush into my cheeks as I noticed the small din of conversation was no longer present, I made to release Krystal's hand, but she only tightened her grip over my own. _**Hehe... get used to the attention Wolf, you are going to get a whole lot more of it after we go back to Iris. **_

Looking towards Krystal once more, I opened my mouth to speak, but I was cut off by the intercom hissing into use. "Welcome to Station 003. Follow the yellow lines painted on the left wall upon your departure of the lift in an orderly manner. Thank you, have a pleasant stay." Just as the lift we were in started to slow down, I heard a few clicking noises from outside the metal box, and as the noises ceased, conversation began to start up again. This was only one of ten compartments, and if what I had gleamed from my conversation with one of the soldiers was accurate, then this was only one of over two dozen other strands.

_SSSSS..._

The door hissed open without another sound as the box finally stopped moving, and when it did, I followed the pull of Krystal out into the open room. When my eyes landed on the wide expanse, I felt my internal jaw drop. There must've been nearly a hundred or so Cerinians already in this single room, but before I could fathom how they arrived before our supposed first lift, I was pulled to the side by a grinning Krystal. "Krystal, where are we going?"

"We are going to one of the private decks. Mom and dad will join us as soon as they get through the crowds..." Glancing over my shoulder, I did indeed see all the other doors were opening, and a mass of Cerinians were filing out. I saw Tyler giving me a disgruntled look, but the governor... er, _dad_, was simply giving a tired look towards his surroundings. "Come on Wolf!" The insistent tugging on my hand forced me to follow Krystal, least I receive her vengeful wrath of a foot stomp.

Turning a corner, I saw that this hallway was filled with doors, but the many doors that were open were showing what appeared to be offices of some sort, though a few looked like modest rooms. The further I was pulled into the extensive pathways, the more lost I got to where we had come from. But something that did catch my attention, was a pair of massive bulkhead doors that seemed to be reinforced somehow, but had a single word painted across the sliding doors; ARMORY.

_I'll be back you room of mysteriously beautiful weapons!_

Krystal giggled from beside me as I followed her further into the corridors, and it was after another turn that we came to a stop. Krystal looked towards me with a smirk as she said, "If you liked looking at the stars from the surface to space lift, then you will enjoy this."

As she walked backwards, her hands on both of my own, the doors slid open silently. Following her into the solid walled room, I was curious as to what she wanted me to see, but I followed nonetheless. _I don't see anything special about this room..._

The thought to myself didn't go unnoticed, as Krystal opened her muzzle and spoke in a loud, yet clear voice, "Open observation panes."

The lights flashed momentarily, before they started to dim at a considerable pace. When they finally shut off, I felt Krystal slowly pull me into a hug. I accepted, and as I wrapped my arms around her lithe form, she sighed happily, before I felt her muzzle slide across my cheek, and her head slowly lower into a crook beneath my head. We stood like that in the dark for nearly half a minute, before the sound of machinery sounded, and a rumbling took over the entire room. It was gentle, and it didn't raise any suspicion in my mind, and while I stood there, eyes closed, arms around Krystal, I felt a smile crossing my lips.

Krystal moved a small bit in my hold, before she gently whispered, "Open your eyes..."

Complying, I felt my smile widen as my eyes began to open up, but that was before I was left speechless. Past the blue pointed tips of Krystal's ears, there lied the celestial expanse, with an infinitable amount of stars against the black backdrop of space. Below our feet was Cerinia, glowing in all its glory, and the sunlight that radiated from it through Krystal's now visible face into a beautiful halo of light. My heart felt like it was going to explode.

Watching as she slowly leaned closer to me, I felt light as I did the same, but while she slowly tilted her head to the left, I tilted mine to the right a bit. Her muzzle was open a tiny bit, as were her eyes as I felt her hot breath rolling over my lips in shallow puffs. Closing our eyes the rest of the way, I felt my lips press against hers, but it was like an explosion rippled through my mind, as I once again felt lightweight.

The feeling ended abruptly when I slammed into my back, and my eyes shot open as pain erupted from the base of my head. Krystal was sprawled across the top of me, and while she looked just as stunned as me, she pulled her muzzle away from lips as she sat up. Something that made my cheeks heat up, but not from the rush of blood to it due to pain, but instead embarrassment, was I just now realized a chilling fact. Now that I was on my back, and Krystal was sitting up, she was practically straddling me from her current position. It didn't help that she was beautiful, or that she was already highly attractive without the glow of the planet over her body.

"WOLF, WE NEED TO G... go..." Feeling a bit more heat flush into my face as the sound of Tyler's voice filtered into the room. Krystal and I both looked his way, and he seemed to be looking down at us with a deadpanned expression, before he spoke in a tight, yet seemingly embarrassed tone, "I'm sorry to interrupt your foreplay Wolf... but eh... we are under attack."

I had wanted to refute that statement, but what he said last caught my attention more than what he said. "WAIT, what!? Under attack!?"

There was a shadow that shot across the room, and I looked over, and saw small ships flying by under the glass, shooting what looked like science fiction energy based weapons as they raced by. There was a dull rumbling as the station shook lightly, and a cold chill ran through my spine, before Tyler said, "Get moving kid!"

He promptly left the room as he ran down the hall, and as he did, I looked towards Krystal, who was giving me a smirk as she seemed to push herself away from me, but that wasn't to say she herself wasn't blushing.

Once we were both standing up, we were quick to leave the room, but not before I looked back and saw a fireball erupt in outer space...

...

Running down the hallway beside Krystal, I held her hand firmly in my own as Sam and Tyler ran ahead of our group, weapons in their hands, with mom and dad in the middle of our group. There was a panic on the station, and many of the passages were filled with fearful civilians. Right now however, we were rushing towards where the majority of the fighting seemed to be coming from. It was then that the intercom came on.

_"...Listen, Governor, if you can hear this, you need to get off the station. There are boarding parties, and they are searching for-__**BANG-**__..."_ the sound of metal over metal came through the speakers, before the speaker began in an even more frantic voice, _"T-They found me! G-Governor, you need to esc-__**PEW!**_" a gurgling sound came through the speakers, before the sound of zapping filled the intercoms.

It was then that a deep and gravelly voice came over the speakers, _"One more pest is eliminated. This is Commander Dow to all boarders, kill any and all that oppose you. Top priority is to find and eliminate the Governor and his family, but if possible..."_ there was a deep and throaty laugh that seemed to send ice into my muscles, and I felt Krystal flinch and shake in fear at what came from the speakers, _"Bring me that blue vixen... alive..."_

I felt myself tense a bit, before the speakers emitting a hissing sound, and all was silent, and our small group slowly came to a halt. Everyone was now looking at Krystal, except me, as I slowly scanned the surroundings, watching each different hallway that led out of this main corridor. There were sounds of weapons discharging all around us, but it was caused from echoes within the facility. The worst thing about that threat was the direction we were heading towards, the sounds of weapons grew louder; and that meant the boarding parties were going to be in that direction as well.

Facing Krystal as I held her hands within my own, I smiled towards her as she looked up at my eyes, "Hey, don't worry, I won't let any of them lay a single hand on you." Turning back towards the direction we had been walking, I saw the others were looking back at us, and I looked at each of them in turn. Each of their gazes held a level of disgust, but they also had various emotions running through their eyes as they continued to look back at Krystal and I. It was when Krystal's hand tightened within my own that I chose to speak up, "I think we should keep going, especially if these guys are as confident as they sound."

After we began to move again, I felt Krystal step closer to me, but even with the familiar closeness, she still shivered a bit from beside me. While we walked briskly, I did just as Tyler was; I scanned every corner of every room we passed. There were a few dead bodies here and there, but other than that, everything was devoid of life. There was still the distant echoing sound of blaster fire from somewhere on the station, but it was near impossible to distinguish from where it was coming from. For all we knew, we could be running towards where the fighting was.

Tyler held up his fist as soon as we reached the next hall, and when he looked over his shoulder, he silently pointed at the wall, before moving his palm towards it. Even though I only saw hand gestures like that in video games, it was still self-explanatory, so I pulled Krystal towards the wall to keep her out of any possible danger, which was when I heard it. The sound of conversation around the corner than was almost too muffled for me to make out. Yet that didn't seem to be a problem for the others.

Tyler and Sam were at the front of our group, and while Sam leaned around the edge of the wall in a crouched position, Tyler leaned around it while he remained standing. Dad was standing behind Tyler, but closer to the wall but in a fashion that protected mom should someone or something come around the wall. Krystal was looking off into space with a fearful expression, so I moved closer and wrapped my arms around her to try and at least comfort her to some degree.

She didn't make any sound as she moved to bury herself within my hold, so I rubbed my hands as soothingly as I could up and down her back.

I looked over in time to see Tyler's knee brush past Sam's shoulder, and they both fired simultaneously, and the bright flashes from around the corner flashed not just once for each of them, but multiple times. The sound of cries of pain reached us, and then there was a single flash of plasma that splashed on the opposite wall, before all was quiet. Krystal shivered within my hold, but that was all. Tyler looked back at us before speaking in a rushed tone, "Come on, we should go before someone else comes by."

That was all it took before we were all around the corner, and when my eyes landed on the scene, I understood why Tyler had us stop; the group of boarders consisted of nearly a dozen bodies, and the element of supply had apparently won us this small amount of favor. As we rushed by, I momentarily let go of Krystal as I stepped a bit closer and took the nearest weapon. It was a pistol like blaster, and I would have gone for something larger, but I didn't want to have to linger while grabbing one from under the steaming bodies. The only one that noticed my action was Krystal, and as soon as I was beside her again she grabbed hold of my arm.

I simply held the blaster at a downwards angle as we ran on, and it was just as soon that we quite literally ran into another group of boarders.

As Tyler ran around the corner, he smacked face first into the leading member of the other groups' leader, who must've been just as surprised. His large weapon was trapped between his and Tyler's body, but Sam couldn't help, as their momentum forced them to collide with her as they fell. The four other invaders behind them didn't have that problem as they lifted their rifles towards the rest of us. I had simply grabbed the blaster as a form of self-assurance to calm my fraying nerves, but now that I had a use for it, I didn't have any quarrels against actually using it.

As quick as I could, I raised the blaster and fired as soon as the tip was somewhat pointing at the four invaders. My eyes went wide as I quickly pulled the trigger multiple times, and the soft thumps against my palm from the recoil didn't faze me. It was seeing the angered and pained expressions as skin and fur was vaporized that seemed to pierce my eyes, and I watched as the bolts got absorbed by their chests, but when the bolts mostly crippled, I felt my heart threatening to explode. As one of the invaders started to fall while holding his neck in one hand, his other holding his rifle spasmed, and I felt a lance of pain shoot through my leg.

I felt my leg sizzle a bit, and I let out a yelp of pain. I fell down almost immediately along with Krystal, who had been holding my arm firmly. I was glad however when she fell beside me and out of the way of any harm.

When I looked over to see who was left, I saw the last invader take a knife to his throat. I flinched when the blood instantly started to flow through the wound in his neck. Tyler grabbed his dropped weapon and quickly moved over to me. Sam seemed to be nursing her hand, which must've gotten hurt during the struggle.

"We need to _go_!"

Nodding, I looked over and saw Krystal getting up, and when I took a step towards her, I fell to my knee with a hiss of pain. Looking down, I saw the skin along my thigh was slightly blackened through the hole in my shorts.

"Wolf, you're hurt!"

Krystal was instantly at my side and looking at the wound, and I heard Tyler curse beneath his breath. I knew this was bad. I would only slow them down, but I knew how it would go if I tried to tell them to continue on without me. It may be cliché, but it held a truth to it; they wouldn't leave me if it meant they had a better chance at survival.

_Damn... I guess it is time to take it like a man, as they say..._

Forcing myself to my feet, I had to squint my eyes through the agony that simple action brought to me. Krystal instantly forced my arm over and around her shoulders as she helped alleviate some of the pressure from my leg. There was shouting behind us, and I didn't need to know how dire our situation was as Tyler asked, "Damn it all to hell! Fuck! Krystal, are you sure you can help Wolf?"

She gave a firm nod, and before anything else was said, we were once more moving. However, once we rounded the corner, we entered a massive room. There were tables overturned, chairs discarded everywhere, and pockets of fighting. One side had what looked like emplacement turrets, and I could see civilians being ushered behind the defensive line towards what looked like a hallway of some sorts. On the other side was a group of black armored figures. Between them on the opposite side of the room was the hanger doors. Our destination...

There was no way we would be able to reach the friendly forces, and the enemy forces would see us before we were even halfway across the room. And then there was the sound of shouting behind us. Instead of Tyler, this time it was me that let out the foul words of frustration. "Tyler, we need to run across!"

"We will be killed in the crossfire Wo-"

"Yet we will be killed where we stand if those behind us reach us! How about-"

_**BANG!**_

There was a deafening explosion on the friendly side, and it looked like one of the automatic turrets just exploded. Then there was a hail of fire that forced the invaders into cover. That was when our respite revealed itself as neither sides were firing, and I looked towards Tyler, before I said, "Should we go n-"

"There they are! Kill them!"

Behind us laser bolts began to streak through the air, and I didn't need an answer. Sam and Tyler looked at each other before turning around and opening fire. "You four run! We will catch up!"

Mom and dad looked back at us, and we were all soon running, it seemed that the return of blaster fire, though not directed at either of the main forces, was an invitation for both sides to begin firing their weapons at the same time. I chanced a glance back to see Sam and Tyler running after us, and that was when I noticed the squad worth of troops chasing after them. A few took hits, and others were forced into cover. For those that continued to chase us though, they added the third direction of crossfire that made our bolt to safety even worse.

Before we even reached the cover of the hallway, there was a loud explosion far off to our right, and the ground buckled beneath our feet. There were dual explosions throughout the facility, yet that seemed to make all the others duck for cover, as almost immediately all fire ceased, and we ran into the hallway home free.

We were running towards an intersection that seemed to lead to different hangers, but as a loud explosion rippled through the station again, there was a screeching sound above us, and I looked up in time to see support beam falling towards Krystal and I. The heat from the flames that were engulfing it along with the sparks of electricity from the electrical wires that were being torn with its trajectory promised a more than painful death. Using a bit of strength, I pushed Krystal to the left and out of its path, and with a surprised yelp, she pulled me with her as well.

Our fall was ungraceful, yet we were both still alive.

Now however, everyone else was on the other side of the flicking flames. I raised my arm as I looked up into the flames and saw their worried expressions on the other side of the flames. "Wolf, Krystal, are you two alright?"

Krystal and I looked at each other, before we looked towards the flickering flames and she called back, "I t-think so! What do we do?" As we waited for a reply, we slowly began to get to our feet. There was no running and jumping through those flames...

"Krystal, dear," I recognized the voice of mom speaking over the now moderate roar of the flames, "You and Wolf need to find a ship and get to one of our warships! The hangers aren't interconnected... you both need to stay safe!"

"Wolf," this time it was dad that was speaking, "You keep Krystal safe! We will meet you after eve-"

"GUYS, WE NEED TO LEAVE!"

Tyler's voice was soon followed by blaster shots, and I knew what that meant. Our pursuers were closing in.

The sounds of footsteps began to run away, and I looked over at Krystal and saw her worried expression. Her eyes met my own, and I saw the worry intensify. "H-Hey, don't worry, we will see them again, I'm sure of it!" The sounds of more footsteps running towards us was all the motivation I needed to pull Krystal closer as we began to make our limping run down the hallway. I wasn't sure what was at the end of this hallway and in the hanger further on, but I knew that Krystal and I needed to get off this station...

**A.N.: Sorry all you waiting readers. I won't bother with excuses this time, but I will try to promise not to force you all to wait for 2 months again. I was thinking yesterday when I was typing, and I realized that it was a mistake to start this up when I had, as I was not willing to dedicate my time to it how I thought I would've been. Anyways, as they say; _'The show must go on!'_**

**bryan mccloud: heh, there is no way in hell that I am rewriting Hero's Return. Not only was that my first 'M' story, but it is also my second longest story. And let me be the first (hopefully) to tell you writing multiple 7k+ chapters isn't as easy as it used to be for me...**


	17. Lovely Space Flight

**Chapter 17: Lovely Space Flight**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Coming to a stop directly outside the bay doors, both Krystal and I were breathing heavily. That hallway wasn't only longer than it had originally looked, but while Krystal was helping move my weight around, I was doing my best to keep as much burden off of her shoulders. That meant attempting to lug myself around and also putting stress on my injured leg.

Looking through the glass port that showed into the hanger bay, I did my best to look for any kind of ship that could hold two or more people. The only thing I was seeing was what appeared to be single ship fighters. There was nothing larger than a single seated fighter throughout the entire bay. That was only one of the three obstacles we were going to face just to get off the station. The second and more prominent obstacle was also the worst threat that Krystal and I were going to face. All around the hanger bay firefights raged, along with the occasional jumbled wreckage of the ships that had been destroyed by explosions. The last obstacle was also a hindrance; myself. I was injured, I was slowing Krystal down, and most importantly, she was the only one that needed to survive.

Looking towards Krystal, I saw her also looking through the glass as her breathing began to level out. I couldn't help but truly look at her in all her glory. She truly was a beautiful person, and I didn't want her getting captured by these thugs, and I definitely didn't want her to get killed because I couldn't keep up with the mad dash we were most likely about to go through.

After a few minutes, she noticed my staring, and she looked over with a concerned expression. I felt my heart lurch from within my chest, and I reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. Taking in a deep breath, I relished in the fragrance that her fur held, and I weakly chuckled as it reminded me of the first time I laid eyes upon her. It was the time I had woken up to see her snuggled up to me in the forest.

"Krystal, you remember how you escaped last time? The last time I was on Cerinia?" I felt her nod into my shoulder as she too held me tightly, so I continued on, "Well, you're going to need to do that again. If any of those that want to catch you see you, I will do my best to distract them so you can get away."

"W-What? What makes you t-think I would want to leave you behind!?"

Letting out a tired sigh, I looked into her smoldering gaze, "Krystal, we are going at a horribly slow speed due to me getting shot in the leg..." raised one of my hands I gently cupped her chin as I did my best to make my best saying a statement, "Your life is so much more important than my own Krystal. I was only able to save you and your family last time because I was in the right place, at the right time. That isn't the case this time, so I will do anything to guarantee you at least get off this-"

I was silenced by a pair of lips pressing firmly against my own as her arms squeezed around my body tightly, her eyes just as tightly closed. Closing my eyes as I began to relish in the feeling of compassion, I pulled her to me just as tightly. _I love you with all my heart; I only want to make sure you stay safe..._

"You are not leaving my side Wolf. I am still going to marry you, and you are still going to become my mate after this is all over. I won't let you try to sacrifice yourself... I love you just as much..."

"Check this hallway, NOW!"

The echo of the voice reached us, and I flinched as this brief moment of respite was over. I flinched, but Krystal was already pulling me through the doors; an iron grip over my hand. We were soon racing across the massive hanger, looking for something that would hold us... but then a realization pounded into my head, _Do you know how to fly one of these things?_

Krystal looked back at me with confusion, before it soon morphed into a worried filled one. She shook her head, not that it mattered, there was shouting behind us, before a laser bolt shot over our heads. I chanced a glance back to see the offending rifle being held in the air by another, and his voice shouted at his underling, "Chase her, not shoot her! The boss wants her, _alive_!"

Krystal shuddered beside me, but I looked forward, and saw an intact an undamaged fighter coming up. _Do you think we can both fit in a single fighter seat?_

That was a question I already knew if we were talking about airplanes, but I wasn't too sure when it came to their ships. _**I don't think we have a choice!**_

Glancing back as well, I saw all of those that weren't fighting were giving chase. Swallowing thickly, I looked back forward, and saw the craft was much closer. _Heh, I hope you don't mind sitting in my lap then..._

Making my way into the crafts hatch, I noticed something that actually made this all the better. Two joysticks were on either end of the seat, and if this thing handled just like I expected it to, then it was going to be easier to fly than I had previously anticipated. But my musings were cut short when a certain blue fox lowered herself into the hatch and sat as close to me as she could. I felt her shift a bit, and after she settled down, her tail was now off to the left of my left leg. It was cramped, but with Krystal this close... I couldn't see myself complaining.

"Which button turns this thing on?"

Without waiting, she quickly pushed a button, and the ship hummed with energy as it rose up. When it did, a hatch immediately slid out of the paneling behind the seat and over our heads. It sealed shut with a nearly inaudible hissing sound, and I looked around. We appeared to be at least a dozen or so feet off the ground, and I tilted the right joystick to the left. That caused the craft to roll a bit, and I stopped almost immediately... yet we continued to hover in that direction. _Alright... let's see if this fixes it..._

Tilting the joystick to the right, I found us gently rolling to the right, and I stopped when I felt we were level. Pushing the right joystick forward caused us to accelerate forward at a more than decent pace. Pulling back however only caused our ship to begin to lower. I felt panic grip my gut as we approached the wall, so I rolled the craft a bit, and I pulled back as well with the same joystick. We pulled up in a sense, and we were soon flying towards another wall. _On the bright side... I can fly, on the bad side, where to?_

Looking around, I pulled up, and I saw what looked like a blue shield in the metal walls. It consisted of the entire wall, and if Star Wars taught me anything... those were the hanger bay doors to freedom.

"W-Wolf, look out!"

Directing my attention back forward, I saw a crane approaching, and I quickly averted my course with a quick rolling turn, but I kept with the entire roll, before pulling back to my last angle of approach and ceasing the roll.

"W-Whoa! S-Sorry Krystal..."

"Just get us out of here and I will be fine."

Nodding, I looked towards my destination and declared, "This may get a little bumpy..."

Accelerating the aircraft a bit more than I anticipated, we were soon zooming towards the far end of the hanger, and I could see everything blurring past as we quickly approached. The brief glimpses of faces looking up towards us were quickly dashed away as we burst through the energy shield, and before I knew it, we were in the middle of hell in outer space. Single ship fighters were flying everywhere, lasers seemed to be flying through inky blackness from everywhere, and the occasional blast of bright light from a heavy ship filled the cockpit.

If it wasn't for the danger we were in, I would've admired the beauty of all this chaos...

That is, until a light began to blink on the dash of the console, and I saw a red reticle appear over the front of the glass cockpit. I felt myself marvel at it, until red lasers began to fire past the canopy of our ship, and Krystal seemed to shake within my hold. I pulled back on both joysticks, and when I was halfway turned, I quickly pushed forward on the 'speed' joystick. We immediately zoomed past the other ships, which if I wasn't wrong, seemed to have blue fox heads on the side of their ships. Those were friendly fighters.

"Uh, Krystal... I can fly this, but I have no way of talking to those Cerinians... do you know which buttons are for what?" I asked, as I tried to get this fighter to go any faster... sadly it didn't work. I found myself being chased once more, but Krystal shook her head as she looked at the multitude of buttons. "Alright... well... time to start pushing buttons.

Bringing up a finger away from the acceleration joystick, as I couldn't speed up anymore, I began to quickly press buttons. I heard something hiss from underneath the fighter, something, most likely a missile, soared from under the wing and struck what looked to be another fighter just like our own, and then the last button brought up the head of what looked like a canine in a flight helmet. It looked holographic... almost like the pendant that Krystal had given me during my first visit to Cerinia.

His muzzle hung open a bit, before I mumbled, "Oops... wrong button..."

Pressing a few other buttons, I heard various things happening within the ship, and the third button I pressed cut the holo picture thing off. The red reticle that had been growing larger cut off, and instead the screen over the glass was painted with a green square like thing. Rolling and turning, I didn't want to get anywhere close to any ships, but I still needed to figure out how to slow this down, yet...

"Krystal, can you talk to those Cerinian pilots how you do me? Maybe we can tell them we aren't hostile like that."

Her eyes widened, and she smiled before kissing me on my cheek and saying, "Wonderful idea Wolf!"

I felt my heat warm up, before she closed her eyes and seemed to try and concentrate. I did my best to keep my movements fluid, but I had to move as a piece of metal debris floated in the way.

Krystal's hands slowly wrapped over my own, and she shifted a bit more in my lap. I felt my face warm up as I actually felt her move a bit more this time, but she soon started to ease both her hands back at the same time. I felt the ship slowing down, and when we were near a halt, three bluish grey ships slowly came up to us. Two were on each wing, and I looked up to see a fifth hovering above us at an upside down angle. The pilot was also looking down at us... or maybe it was up in his case. Krystal's left hand let go of my own, and I saw her eyes open as she looked towards the console, and pressed a button, before tapping another.

"...Alright, can you both hear me?"

I felt my eyes widen a bit, but I looked towards Krystal, only to find her smiling towards me before she answered, "Yes, we can hear you."

"Alright good. It would have been better if you had made it onto a transportation shuttle, but this will need to do." Looking around, I noted that the majority of the space fighting was elsewhere... for now at least. "Krystal, Wolf, we will escort you to the nearest friendly cruiser, but you need to listen to everything I say, alright?"

We gave him our confirmations, but before anything else happened, I saw something changing on my screen, and I had to voice my concern. "Hey, uh, sir, there is a red rectangle on the screen... any idea what that mea-"

**BOOM!**

The fighter to our left exploded in a shower of plasma and fire, and I reached over and spun the ship in a tight barrel roll just as a piece of metal flew overhead. I heard something screech over the bottom of the ship as something zoomed past us.

"Dammit! Break off and engage! Wolf, since you are technically in the pilot's seat, I need you to fly straight for the nearest Cerinian cruiser, I will keep you covered as best as I can!"

"Alright, point me in the right direction then."

There was a sound of blaster fire, and I saw a sleek black ship fly by at a fast speed. Reorienting my ship, I saw the bluish grey one from before zoom in front of me, so I quickly pushed the accelerator back forward. "Wolf, Krystal, the ship directly in front of us is your target! I need to take care of these bogeys and I will return."

Pushing the accelerator as far forward as it would go, Krystal was quickly pressing against me, and I was pressing into the seat. Ships began to zip by at fast speeds, and I had to either spin or turn to get out of the way of some form of hazard. The entire time explosions ripped the space around me, lights threatened to blind me, and the occasional ship collision was averted at the last possible moment. As we flew, I saw something in the distance. It looked like a bulbous craft, and it too had the bluish grey decal of a fox head. It however, was flying haphazardly as three sleek purple craft chased after it, trying to shoot it with their weapons.

"Wolf, we need to help them!"

"Ok... let me find... never mind."

I had flipped something off the top of one of the control joysticks, and I was now able to shoot. Angling our fighter towards the ship that was under fire, I depressed the button, and watched as lasers began to shoot from our fighters wings. I couldn't tell where the reticle was, so I simply adjusted the aim of the ship either by rolling or doing small turns...

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

Holding onto the harness that was secured over my chest, I felt my heart threatening to burst from my chest as I prayed to every god I knew of, regardless of my religion. We were under fire, our ship was slow and fat, and we had already taken a few hits. I wasn't sweating from just the fear...

Add insult to it all, what I could see from the viewport, was debris bigger than us coming up, and I looked over at Samantha and saw the concentrated if somewhat stressed expression over her muzzle. "Sam, if you get us out of this alive, I will give you the biggest kiss of your life!"

Her eyes jerked over to my own in minute surprise, before the concentration returned, along with a big smile as well. I returned my gaze back to the frightful view in front of our stubby ship in time to see Sam do a half barrel roll as she suddenly had us zooming down. I felt my stomach lurch as I saw her nearly hit a big piece of metal that was spiraling in zero G, along with seeing the blaster fire from behind zipping by once more.

Then there was a rumbling sensation, and I looked at Samantha as I asked, "Where we hit?"

"N-No... one of the contacts just... died." She looked back up from the screen by the handle as she dodged some more debris, before another rumble shook the ship. Before anything else happened, a ship raced past our viewport, its lasers still firing...

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Letting go of the firing stud, I pulled a tight sideways turn and came back at the last enemy ship, before pushing the button again, and watching as the last ship erupted in a ball of fire after taking a hit to its own wing.

Before anything else happened, something beeped on the console, and I felt a bit of surprise spike through my body as Samantha's voice filtered through the speakers, "Thanks for the assist unknown aircraft. I hope you won't mind escorting us to the nearest Cerinian ship, because we won't make it on our own."

I felt a chuckle leave my throat as I shook my head, before I put us in a gentle loop around their ship, "Well, sorry, but I can't help you with that... I'm still learning the controls."

There was a pause, before Tyler's voice came through, "Wolf... is that you?"

"The one and only."

There was more silence, before Samantha asked in an uneasy tone, "Wolf... where is Krystal...?"

"I am here... are our parents there?"

There was a cough, before Tyler's voice came through, "Holy hell Wolf! How are you both inside that fighter?"

"Er... it's cramped to say the least." _But not uncomfortably so..._

I received a small kiss for that as Krystal's muzzle flared with a bit of color, and Tyler's voice came through once more, "Well, to answer your question Krystal, they are in the passenger compartment. But we still have a problem, where do we go?"

"Oh, right... sorry. There is a big Cerinian ship off to your left, that is where we were going." I looked over and saw that it was still there, and the amount of space combat seemed to have decreased a tad. "I say we get going while we still can."

The only confirmation I got this time was their ship angling sharply towards it, and it put on a bout of speed than was now a third slower than Krystal's and my ship. While we flew after it, I heard the speaker system click, so I took it that it was turned off from their side. Yet, just as I was starting to relaxed, I was surprised when Krystal turned around a bit and firmly pressed her lips against my own. I felt myself practically melt into it as I took my hands off the joysticks and wrapped my hands around her and pulled her closer to me, even if it was at an awkward angle.

When she pulled away, I felt a goofy smile spanning my lips as I continued to look at her. "You always knew how to take my breath away..."

She giggled lightly, before she tried to curl into a more comfortable position. This resulted in an unprecedented roll that I had to quickly correct so we would collide with anything.

After leveling the craft back so that we were somewhat in the previous 'up' position, I looked out the viewport and saw the transport shuttle was beginning to lag a bit. Looking to the side as I began to turn the ship, I found that the space around us was quickly beginning to fill up with more stars than single ship fighters.

There was a click from the console as I drew closer to the shuttle, and soon enough, a voice came through the speakers, "Wolf, please hold this distance from the Cerinian cruiser until I draw closer. I will mark you as a friendly with an IFF tagger, but we need to do so before you begin to approach. Good job on rescuing that shuttle by the way."

"Thanks."

Banking slightly to the left, I felt the force exacted upon us forcing me a bit to the left, and then I saw a bluish grey ship with black scorch marks come into view. I couldn't help but eye a few of the sparking conduits that ran alongside the cockpit of his fighter, or the blackened glass that even had a metal pole or something similar sticking out of it. "Hey... are you alright in that thing?"

There was a brief chuckle, before he asked, "Why, how bad does it look?"

"It looks like there shouldn't be air inside your cockpit..."

There was more chuckling before I received an answer, "Very insightful. It is true, there is no longer breathable air in here, but I have my suit on, so it doesn't matter."

Shaking my head, I glanced over at Krystal to see her eyes scanning his fighter still, "Well, I may not be a genius, but your ship looks more like scrap metal than what it did before. And just a heads-up if you don't know, but it looks like you're going to need a new paint job."

There was silence, before full blown laughter filtered into the speaker. His fighter zoomed on past and was soon flying beside Sam's and Tyler's shuttle.

Following them as soon as there was a fair distance between us, I made sure to stay directly behind them, yet slightly elevated so that I could see everything that we were going towards.

The closer we got, the larger the Cerinian cruiser appeared, and the more guns and weapon systems I could see. There were two rows of what looked like oversized flak guns with a Cerinian kick to design on the top and bottom of the ship. Then there were two larger, cannons if they could be called, along the top side of the Cerinian ship. One was facing directly in front of it, and the other was facing its opposite side... which revealed a new sight.

From the shadow of the cruiser drifted another large ship, this one had a dark color scheme that was interrupted by fires that were spread all along its hull. There were gaping holes in its hull that had smooth looking edges, and I could even see its own weapons were facing the Cerinian ship, as if they had just been in battle.

The Cerinian ships engines flared to life and it began to accelerate towards us at an angle that showed what appeared to be docking bays for ships of some sort. Then the other pilot's voice filtered in through the speakers, "Wolf, the shuttle will dock first, and then you will afterwards. I will fly directly in front of you towards the angle you need to approach from. Once inside, you will land closest to the back wall. If you need any help, well... I will do my best to instruct you."

Looking towards Krystal, she soon did the same, and as I looked into her eyes, I couldn't help but say, "They always say climbing a mountain is easier than coming down. Well... I think it is safe to say landing is harder than taking off..."

"There isn't anything to it Wolf. Just you will need to decelerate once you pass through the barrier and pull back on the speed throttle to land. If anything goes wrong, try to cause as little damage as possible."

Looking towards the ship, I saw the Samantha or Tyler expertly guide the shuttle through the blue energy field. Through the field I watched as they landed, and I looked back forward as a fighter began to fly towards the ship. Angling behind it, I made sure to keep both hands at the ready for anything that may happen. When the fighter banked away from the blue field, the other pilot's voice filtered in, "Alright Wolf, you will hit the field in ten seconds. Begin slowing down."

Gently, I began to pull both joysticks back... but nothing happened.

"Hey... it's not working..."

"Er, Krystal, since you already did it, please give it a go."

Krystal's hands wrapped over my own, and I felt her do what I had just did, but then her voice sounded distressed, "It isn't working..."

"Abort landing."

Rolling the craft, I pulled back on a single joystick, yet the craft kept going. Pushing it forward, I felt it still do nothing. Rolling the craft in the other direction I tried again, but it still didn't work.

"Abort landing now!"

Twisting the joysticks in every way, I could only roll or lower the fighter, and I felt an icy chill run through my spine, "I c-can't! Nothings working!" Looking at the shield that was now less than thirty feet away, I felt fear clench my heart, and I said, "Krystal, face me!"

I quickly laid my plan in my head moments before we raced through the shield, and I flinched as I saw the wall racing up to meet us. I quickly slammed the fighter down against the hanger bay floors as Krystal faced me. Pushing my feet out in front of me and against the interior, I brought my hands up and placed my right arm over Krystal's back and used my left hand to hold Krystal's head so she wouldn't hit the glass during the inevitable crash.

The air was filled with the screaming of metal sliding over metal, there were many smaller crashes or bumps, and I felt the fighter spinning sideways. Before any real speed was lost, I felt the ship lurch to a halt, and my head whipped to the side and slammed into metal...

...Then blackness consumed everything...

**A.N.: Here we go, a nice little cliff hanger... though I doubt any of you don't already know what will surely happen next chapter. Heh... I might write things differently, but a few things are going to stay the same no matter what.**

**Maturedeath: yes, I too wanted it to be differently, but in the end, I made that happen instead. I was trying to stay canon as much as one could when playing with Cerinia, but hey, now that I am a more experienced writer, I'm not afraid to break a few walls on the storyline here and there. And instead of Krystal getting sent away to meet Fox on Sauria, well... Cerinia shall live! Also, which story is it you are following on Fim? Or maybe it is all of them... ;D**

** - - -I got my own stalker... hehe... you know what they say, when a stalker finds the wrong person, sometimes they regret stalking in the first place...**

**King Spoot: got it, I will try to pay more attention to that the further on this story goes... maybe add a bonus scenes to give it a better focus like you suggested.**

**GrimlockX4: heh, not only is the posted chapter hopefully good, but I decided to throw in some length as well.**

**Bryan mccloud: lol, are you trying to get me to rewrite an entire trilogy storyline? That is like asking me to write 200k words! And it took me 6 months to write Hero's return... and if I'm not wrong, I updated like every 1-2 weeks...**


End file.
